Convoluted
by Tequila Sunrise
Summary: Somethings up w/ Buffy. And it's NOT her period. *hint* A lot of visitors. Read it you'll like(I hope).I'm proud of this. PART TWENTY-TWO!REPOST!! AT LONG LAST!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all.... Um.. let's assume a few things. Assume after Wrecked, Buffy feels a bit ill. Assume after all, what everyone thinks is wrong : vampires cannot sire children. Let's assume, just for a moment in time, that the planets are aligned *just* right, that the powers that be have a sick, twisted sense of humor. And let's assume, that, after all, not everything is how it seems, and not everyone is on their properly assigned TV shows. hehehe... I felt like cueing up the "Twilight Zone" music there for a minute. I own nothing. Joss does. We all bow in reverence. Bow, you pitiful minions!!!! lol jk.  
  
â€º Tequila Sunrise  
  
ps~ James Marsters is a hotty. A friggin' hotty. AND smart. Ok. That's all.  
  
Convoluted.  
  
"Ex-CUSE me?" Buffy squeaked at her doctor, shaking her head, as though to hear properly.  
  
"I can see this is a surprise... I said you are three months pregnant, Buffy. Here." She handed her a few pamphlets, telling about adoption, abortion, and OB/GYN's. "Here's a few numbers you can call, too... Are you going to be all right to drive? Do you need to call someone?"  
  
Buffy was not in shock. She was mad. "No... No. Of course not. Don't... don't worry about it. I'll be fine."  
  
As she walked to her car, drove past her home, to the cemetery in the south corner of Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, she repeated that to herself like a comforting mantra. She would be fine...  
  
Stalking into Spike's crypt, she found him in his green chair, watching Passions. She strode in front of it, and shut it off.  
  
He objected, loudly, as always. "'Ey! What the bloody 'ell do you think you're doing?? Timmy just made a mysterious phone call, and now Miguel is all soppy faced over Charidan! I mean, c'mon, Slayer, you've got to leave me alone SOMETIME! Isn't it enough that I-"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Spike." The words were spoken quietly.  
  
He stopped short. Pain overtook his features. "Well." He cleared his throat. "I see. Who's the lucky guy? I'll send him card. If that's all, I'd really like to be getting back to Passions, Slayer." He tried to toughen himself.  
  
She started to cry. "It's yours. You son of a bitch. It's yours. So throw yourself a damn party."  
  
He jumped up. "What!? Slay- Buffy, luv, it can't be mine." His eyes turned a brittle, bitter shade of blue. "We're... Vampire's can't..."  
  
"I know, Spike! But you're it. You were the last person I was with. Think about it. Count it. It's been three months. I'm that far along."  
  
He moved to her slowly, hoping she would allow him to hold her. She did. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Spike... I can't... I can't afford it. It makes no sense... I'm the slayer, I have to protect everyone..." Her eyes snapped up to his, tears still streaming, her sobs hiccupping. "You can't say anything. Not... Not till I figure something out... something to tell everyone."  
  
"Of course. Buffy... You have to let me know to help. You... I want to help."  
  
She smacked his chest, saying angrily, "Could have subscribed to the Condom Club, asshole! You've got some swimmers!"  
  
He chuckled. He couldn't help it. He just laughed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "What do you want to tell them, pet?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I can't tell them... How would they react? 'Hey, guys! Spike and I banged a few months ago. It was a big mistake. But I'm pregnant, though! Let's give it a cute name, in case it's got a vampy face!' Yeah... I can see it now. They'd have me in a loony bin. 'Buffy went nutzo. She slept with William the Bloody, the Slayer of Slayers.' Oh, man...."  
  
"Buffy... Are you going to keep it? You aren't... you aren't going to..."  
  
She placed a protective hand over her stomach. "Abort it!? NO! No! It's... It's a baby, Spike. It's not it's fault. We can't..." She looked at him, with pleading in her eyes. "You don't think I should, do you?"  
  
"No!" He barked at her. If only she knew... If only she knew how much, and for how long he had wanted to have a baby. He had always loved kids. Always. "Buffy... I'm helping with the baby. I don't care what you think. I don't care what you say. I *will* be a part of bringing her up."  
  
She nodded slowly. She would need all the help she could get. "Ok. I mean... all right. I mean.... you have to give me time to break it to them... for them to accept this. It will help, if, once I tell them, you move in. Dawn will be ok with it, and you can have mom's old room. The Scoobies will be more accepting if we present a united front. Willow will be the easiest won. Then Tara, then Anya, and then Xander."  
  
He grinned and showed her to a chair. She sat, still planning her attack. "So. Starting... um... give me the weekend. So, starting Monday, we'll tell them, in that order. Dawn first, of course. Do you want to tell her tonight?"  
  
"So... You two... umm..."  
  
"Yeah." Spike and Buffy answered simultaneously, both embarrassed.  
  
"And you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool." Dawn smiled. "Can I be it's godmother?"  
  
"We'll see," Buffy said. "Not because I don't want you to, it's just... you're very young."  
  
"Yeah... I understand... Um... Will I be allowed to help?"  
  
"Of course!" They both said.  
  
"So.... Will Spike be moving in with us? I mean... You don't want the baby to think it's daddy lives in a CRYPT, do you? I mean... it's already coming into a SERIOUSLY dysfunctional family. But make it visit Daddy in a crypt after nightfall? Just cruel."  
  
Spike and Buffy shifted, embarrassed. "'Ey, now. 'S not all THAT bad. It's... kinda homey, even," Spike defended lamely.  
  
"The baby's due in December. You're 'homey' little crypt doesn't have heat. I fully expect to have a big part in bringing this baby up, and it will NOT be cold in a crypt. Is that COMPLETELY understood?" She glared at both of them. It was apparent that she was well won over...  
  
Monday Morning, the Magic Box.  
  
Buffy ushered Willow to the training room, which, with it's lack of windows made it a good place for Spike to be in the middle of the morning in June. Seeing him, Willow frowned, confused.  
  
"Hey... Um... Buffs... S.. Spike's here. In the daytime. In the Magic Box."  
  
"I... I know, Willow. There's something I need to ask you. Tell you really, and then... have you keep it a secret."  
  
Willow backed against the door, wishing for an interruption from Xander, a customer... ANYONE... "Buff... I'm really not good at secrets... Really REALLY not good at them."  
  
"I... I know... But I plan on telling the others soon.... It's just... gonna take a little bit, and I need... well... um..." She cast around for the right words.  
  
"Backup." Spike tossed his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.  
  
"Yes... Backup. Will, please?"  
  
She took a deep breath. Sometimes, the best friend role had more obligations than she liked to think about. "All right. My word."  
  
Unconsciously bracing her shoulders, as if expecting a blow, she faced off to Willow. Reading the situation carefully, Spike came from behind Buffy, laying a hand on her back. "Easy, killer. She's a friend," he whispered.  
  
She relaxed under Spike's touch, and dropped her head. Staring at the toe of her boots, she said quietly, "I'm pregnant, Will."  
  
Willow laughed nervously. "What, Buffy? I can't hear you. It almost sounded like you said that you're-"  
  
"I did say. I'm pregnant." She raised her eyes to her dearest friend.  
  
She shook her head. "But... But Buffy... Riley's been gone... and... And... you said you and that frat guy... that he... ya know... condomized."  
  
Buffy swallowed hard, and reached back unthinkingly for Spike's hand. Holding it behind her back, she spoke. "It's Spike's. The baby... The baby... is ours."  
  
Complete shock encompassed Willow's face. "Oh, MY God! OH my GOD! Buffy!! AGAIN!? Oh... oh... Dear... This... This is bad... oh my. Can we not tell Giles? I mean, we all love him. We don't want him to keel over... SPIKE!? With SPIKE!? Without..? How could you not-!?"  
  
"Well," Buffy started the embarrassing explanation, when Willow held up her hand. "NO! No, no, no verbal explanations! NO IMAGES!" Her hands flew up to cover her eyes. "Buffy... Vampire's... No. I mean," she looked at Spike. "I really like you. I think you've helped a lot when you didn't have to. I appreciate it. But... Surely you can see how this is Class A, Code Red bad!?"  
  
His head tipped to the side, considering her. "I like you, too, Red. You've been one of the only ones to treat me decent. But I'm this baby's father. I will raise her. I will love her, and I will see to it that anyone, or thing that hurts her dies slowly, and ends up in hell."  
  
The intensity in his eyes confirmed his speech, and Willow wasn't that shocked. She had seen him with Dawn. She guessed he had always wanted to be a father. But this sealed her participation in this freak show. "You have my support and blessing." She nodded. "Resolve face."  
  
Buffy hugged her. "Willow... Thank you. I... You don't know how much this means to me... I-"  
  
"Buffy... You're my best friend. Ever. And I love you."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You're mine, too, Will. I love you, too. Thank you for doing this..."  
  
Willow nodded. "Want me to tell Tara?"  
  
  
  
End Part One.  
  
Part two tomorrow. Warning, it will be longer. And more interesting than this. Please tell me what you think of my baby. 


	2. The Gift.

Part Two. Um... own nothing. *sniffle* ARE YOU ALL HAPPY!? I SAID IT! THERE! You've all set me back about three years in therapy. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback. Heeeeeeeeeeeere weeeeeeeee goooooooo... The Xand-man.  
  
More tomorrow. To Marty. I love you, bubby. And to my ideal. May he never find out. *dreamy sigh*  
  
Thank you. Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
Two friends and three days later, the Scoobies faced Xander. Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Spike gripped her hand, silencing her.  
  
"Look, Xander. You don't like me. Tha's all right. You're protective of Buffy. I like that. It means a lot. But she's pregnant and the baby's mine. Tha's how it goes. And I will not leave. I will raise her as my own, and love her as such. If you've got a problem with it, step up, and we'll handle it."  
  
"..." Xander sat, shell-shocked. Spike coming out in broad daylight, in a dress, skipping, and singing "Feelings" could not have surprised him more. "Buffy, is it true?"  
  
"Yes, Xander..." She lay a protective hand over her still flat stomach. "The baby is ours and we love it."  
  
Xander sat, licked his lips. The day had come. He chose his pride, or his friends. His ingrained misgivings, or chance. And only one way would guarantee him one of the best friends he had ever had. He swallowed, and stood. Face to face with Spike, he nodded.  
  
"If you ever hurt her, or the baby, I will tie you in the morning sun to slowly fry. Until that happens... Welcome." He extended his hand.  
  
Taking Xander's firmly in his own, Spike shook. The Scoobies let out a collective sigh.  
  
Buffy cinched a silver chain belt low on her hips over the tight black dress. Pulling on her knee high boots, she surveyed herself critically in the mirror. The dress was short, the boots were high, and her makeup heavy. And her stomach was still flat.  
  
He watched her critique herself in the mirror, running her hands over her stomach where his baby grew. Her makeup was too heavy for his liking. Walking up to her, he grasped her hand and twirled her slowly in a circle. Seeing the surprise in her eyes, he made a note to himself to do sweet, simple things more often.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
She met him with an immediate, "No."  
  
Chuckling, not half as mad as he would have been two weeks ago, the query passed his lips softly, "Will you? For just ten minutes?" Reading the wariness in her eyes, he gave a laugh. "I won't hurt you, luv."  
  
She gave him a look, then sat back at her vanity.  
  
Spike walked out, stopping to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. Walking back in, he said, "Close your eyes."  
  
Still in a good mood, she closed her eyes obligingly, only muttering slightly.  
  
He grinned at her token protest, then wiped the cloth over her face gently. Felt her freeze, then let him continue. Staring at her newly clean face, he was reminded of the one night they had together that had changed everything. Staring at her vast array of cosmetics, he grabbed a black eyeliner, and smudged it across her lashline, then added a light layer of silver dust.  
  
"Ok... Scared... Are you done clowning with my face?"  
  
Making at face at her closed eyes, he muttered, "No. Shut up."  
  
Pulling a small chain with a charm out of his pocket, he fastened it around her neck. Her hand flew up to his wrist, her grip hard, eyes open.  
  
"Slayer, slayer, slayer... Have a little faith. I got you a present." Worry flickered across his blue eyes. "Do you like it?"  
  
Turning to look in the mirror, she drew in her breath sharply. Her fingers reached up, but didn't touch the pendant.  
  
It was beautiful. A work in sterling, it was a carefully, painstakingly detailed angel with long hair, and a fiercely determined look on it's face. The thing that brought tears to her eyes was the sapphire heart that the angel was hugging so protectively.  
  
"Oh..." She was awed. In a rare show of affection, she stood, and hugged Spike softly. "Thank you," she whispered, and turned to look at her makeup in the mirror. And again, was shocked. It was pretty, almost smoky looking.  
  
"How," she questioned suspiciously, "do you know how to do makeup?"  
  
"Hey," Spike said defensively, "everybody wore makeup in the 80's. Everybody."  
  
Laughing, she stood, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.  
  
The evening as well as her makeup wore well. They laughed, the Scoobies made toasts with Coke, and for the first time, Dawn felt a part.  
  
A slow song started and Xander asked Buffy to dance. Accepting his hand, she was guided to the floor.  
  
As people paired off, Anya sat, saying, "You all must realize what a good friend I am to Buffy; letting her touch Xander like that." She twitched uneasily.  
  
Spike managed a smile, watching Buffy lay her head on Xander's shoulder, listening as Xander whispered in her ear. Watched as Xander gathered her close, as she squeezed him back, just as tightly. A deep breath, unnecessary, and he reminded himself that they were just friends.  
  
"Wanna dance, Niblet?"  
  
"Umm... Yeah.... Sure..." She giggled as he bent low over her hand.  
  
As they swayed to the music, Spike was shocked at how well Dawn danced in his arms, and how aware the other lechers in the room were of the fact, too. He pulled her very close, moving as little as possible.  
  
Dawn noticed the evil look he gave the other dancers and smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and cuddled into him. She gasped softly as, on the other side of the floor, Xander and Buffy leaned toward each other...  
  
"What? Niblet-" Spike tried to turn his head, succeeded against Dawn's restraining hands, until, desperate, she grabbed his face and kissed him, full on the lips.  
  
Xander and Buffy pulled apart, smiled at each other, and walked together to the Scooby table.  
  
Fighting back an intense urge to gag, Dawn waited until Xander and Buffy were walking away, she pulled away, and looked up at Spike shyly.  
  
His face registered shock, horror, and complete confusion. His eyes were huge, his hands out at his sides, fingers spread.  
  
"I... Umm…" she smiled faintly. "Congrats on the baby? Come on... I'm sitting down."  
  
The evening ended, and after they had been home for a bit, Dawn holed up in her room, Buffy asked, "Would you go check on Dawn while I jump in the shower?"  
  
"NO!!!!" Spike's shout reverberated through the house. "I... I mean... she's... A grown little lady, and she deserves her privacy... Not... Not that I'd... hmmm... ever think of her like that... Um... YA know.. All... Ummm.. Grown... and... Womany... and... such... And... Ya know? I think I left something at my crypt. It might take a while to get... so... Um... don't wait up."  
  
As Spike turned and stalked out of the Summer's home, Buffy was already up the stairs, knocking on Dawn's bedroom door. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in. Dawn was sitting on her bed, a toothbrush hanging from her lips, a book in front of her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" her older sister demanded.  
  
Dawn glared, then replied, "Brushing my teeth at ten minute intervals."  
  
"For... A half an hour?"  
  
"Yeah." Defensively, she turned a page.  
  
"Umm... Ok... I'll bite. Why?"  
  
Giving her sister a droll look, Dawn looked her in the eye and said calmly, "Because I kissed the undead father of your child, your fuck-buddy, the vampire, Spike."  
  
Registering her shock on a scale of one to ten, she had just hit a seventy-three. She blinked. Again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So he wouldn't see you kissing Boy #2, Scooby Gang original, engaged to recently human, ex-demon Anya, Xander." 'Goddess of Truth,' she praised herself sarcastically.  
  
Buffy groaned. "You didn't..."  
  
Dawn waved her toothbrush incriminatingly.  
  
"Shit. Ok... Let me tell you what happened..."  
  
The BRONZE tomorrow, I swear, it will be longer. Please bear with me.... I'm helping get the house ready to sell, so I'm really busy. *sniff* I love my house. At 16, one shouldn't be forced to move. SO, please.... just patience. This's my baby. Be kind w/ it. 


	3. Q and A

Part three. I realize I've been jippin you on content, and length. But please bear in mind me moving, and the fact that I had planned this to be one long-ass fic, and not posted in parts. But so many people responded nicely to "Surprises" and the continuance, I had to do this in peices. There's more, more more... Again, own nothing. But Joss and I are working a deal. haha.  
  
Please, R&R. Always.  
  
Tequila.  
  
Walking into Spike's crypt, two things stood out to her. The liquor on his breath, and the look of absolute panic in his eyes.  
  
"You can't stake me, Slayer.... Not yet. Let me see my baby first. Please, Slayer, please. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Dawn kissed you."  
  
Even in his drunken state, he tried to protect Dawn. "I kissed her. Right took bloody advantage." Swung the bottle back, drank.  
  
"Ok..." She sat down in his green chair, crossed her legs. "Why'd you take advantage of my baby sister and kiss her?"  
  
Scrambling through his liquor-impaired mind, he tried to think of something. Anything. "The... There was something on her lip, and... I... Uh... mmm... Kissed it off?"  
  
"Laa-ame," Buffy sang.  
  
"She... looked beautiful in the club lights?"  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"I didn't like the way the other dancers were looking at her?"  
  
"Plausible... But no."  
  
"Wanted to make you jealous?"  
  
She scoffed. "Would you like to know why Dawn kissed you?"  
  
He collapsed into a sitting position, an attentive disciple to her wisdom. "God, yes."  
  
"Because... I... Ummm... I kissed Xander. It wasn't..."  
  
He raised a hand for silence. "Hold. Up. The Bit kissed me, 'cuz you kissed... Doughboy? You *kissed* him?"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" She cried defensively. "We were talking and he... we told each other what... we are to each other..."  
  
"Which is..?"  
  
Flustered, Buffy stood, paced. "What do YOU think?"  
  
Spike stood stiffly alongside her. "I know exactly what I think. Why don't you tell me what you know?"  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, her hands hugging her elbows. Laughed uneasily. "I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you."  
  
"Well, do it, anyway." His frustration was rising, and the only thing keeping him from lashing out was his baby in her womb.  
  
Giving him a look she spoke softly, "We danced, and the whole time he was telling me how he used to be so in love with me. I was... his dream..." She dropped her eyes from his blue stare, uncomfortable.  
  
"I can understand that, luv. Go on." His head was held high, but his shoulders spoke another, hopeless story.  
  
"But then, he told me that Anya was his all, that missing piece of his soul, but that I was as his best friend, and I told him the same." Paused. Rephrased. "Minus all the love stuff. And he wished me luck. With Dawn, the baby... and... With you." 'Deep breaths, Buff,' she reminded herself. "Then he kissed me, and we walked away."  
  
"Then Niblet-"  
  
"Wanted to be sure you weren't hurt. And kissing you... Last ditch resort." She laughed. "Dawn's probably still brushing her teeth."  
  
At his puzzled look, she shook her head. "Guess you're not a good kisser to her standard."  
  
He all but yelped, "Hey now!! No judgment! I wasn't even TRYING! I mean..."  
  
She laughed. "I know. Remember? I know."  
  
"Yeah... Yeah... I know you know." He stepped towards her, laying a hand on her stomach. She wrapped both her hands around his wrist, smiled softly.  
  
July came and went uneventfully. Dawn woke with a start, hearing yelling downstairs. Creeping down her staircase, she stared, a hand pressed to her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Stop telling him war stories!!" Her sister yelled. "Negative expressions are BAD FOR HIM!" She thumped Spike on the side of his head forcefully. "Geez!"  
  
Spike snarked back, "Shut up, Slayer. SHE likes the stories."  
  
Dawn laughed, watching. Buffy's tight tank top was pulled up, baring her slightly rounded belly. Her hands were on her hips. Spike knelt before her, at eye-level with her stomach, hands on either side of her womb. Both were glaring. Finally, Spike gave in.  
  
He leaned forward, kissed her stomach softly, and said, "And they all lived 'appily ever after. Good night, baby-mine."  
  
Suddenly feeling intrusive, Dawn crept back to her bed, a soft smile on her lips.  
  
"So... Ummm... Anyone else noticing the LACK of calling Giles and saying, 'Hey! G-man! Buff's prego... With Spike's kid... hahaha'?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said sadly, crunching a carrot.  
  
"And," Anya added, frowning intensely over seating arrangements for the wedding, "they fight. About everything. Even the sex of the baby. I think they love each other."  
  
Dawn held her own hair as she heaved in the bathroom of Sunnydale High. Wiping her burning mouth and nose, she walked to the office, past the secretary and picked up the phone; dialed.  
  
It rang once before a groggy Spike answered. "Buffy?"  
  
"Where's Buffy, Spike? I need to... I need her."  
  
"What's wrong, Niblet? Are you ok? Demons? You hurt?"  
  
She gave a tiny smile at his concern. "No... I'm fine. Just sick. I wanna come home. And I need Buffy." The last part of her claim came out in a slight whine.  
  
"I... Nib, she's at the doctors... I can be there in 2 minutes. Be outside."  
  
"I can't. I have to be signed out." Her eyes watered as her stomach rolled. "I want Buffy."  
  
"Two minutes, Dawnie. I'll sign you out."  
  
True to his word, two minutes later, the old DeSoto's tires squealed, and he jumped out, coat over his head, and stalked into the building swiftly.  
  
Staying as far from the light as possible, he made his way to the office. Signing the piece of paper nearest to him, he bellowed, "DAWN!! Let's GO, Niblet!!"  
  
"Ex-CUSE me, sir!" The secretary said indignantly, "Some ID please?"  
  
"Sod. Off. Bitch." He enunciated clearly, adding a snarl for good measure. "My NIECE is sick, her sis is at the doctor's, so I'm signing her OUT, all right!?"  
  
There was something... just lurking in his eyes, and under his skin, that made her stutter her response. "I...I-I... Of course.. F-f-f-feel better, Ms. Summers."  
  
"Uh-huh," Dawn replied, as Spike pulled her along behind him  
  
Buffy walked slowly up the sidewalk, looking at the sonogram picture in her hand. Ran a finger over the forming head and body of her baby. Her baby. With a heartbeat. She barely noticed anyone else with her until Spike was yelling, pulling her quickly after him.  
  
"-hasn't stopped gettin' sick yet! Cor! It's been at least an hour. Hurry UP. she's been crying for you!"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her haze and began to run up the stairs to her home...  
  
But not before she noticed Spike running beside her, uncovered...  
  
And un-burning.  
  
After putting Dawn to bed, holding her until she fell asleep, Buffy went downstairs, the picture in her hand.  
  
Spike was heating a cup of blood, looking frazzled. "She's all right, then? Settled in? Does she need anything?"  
  
"No." She handed him the picture and sat at the table.  
  
He sat, too, holding the picture. "This is her? My baby?"  
  
"Yup. That's him. Our baby. I... I told her I didn't want to know the sex of the baby... kind of a surprise, ya know."  
  
"Yeah." He stood, kissed her forehead. "Dawn woke me too early in the afternoon. I'm gonna go the crypt, catch some shut-eye."  
  
"Spike... You may as well get used to sleeping here. Just... take my room. I'll be up a bit later."  
  
"All right," he agreed casually, thinking that big steps were going unacknowledged.  
  
An hour later, sure everyone in her household was asleep, she picked up the phone and dialed a number off a small scrap of paper on the phone stand.  
  
"Hello?" The familiar voice washed over her.  
  
"G-Giles? This is... It's me. Buffy."  
  
"Bu-Buff? Buffy? How have you... emmm.. Been?"  
  
"Um... Well, I guess. But, Giles... There's some things... Things that you need to know. But first... I have to say some things. I miss you, firstly. In training, in advice... You were always... almost... a... a... surrogate dad to me, and I just wanted you to know that I love you. And I'm thankful for everything you've done."  
  
"Oh, Buffy... I miss you, too. I'm... I'm glad you think so highly of me.... I... when I... When you... well, I lost a daughter, when we lost you."  
  
There was a deep silence, an embrace across oceans.  
  
"But... Buffy, what do you need to tell me?"  
  
"I'm... That I'm... pregnant, Giles. Four months pregnant."  
  
"Well then..." She could hear him cleaning his glasses, then drop them. "I see... Congratulations, then... Who is the father? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No... Nothing... But I'd love your company... But that isn't the important part-"  
  
"Buffy. The father?" The steel she remembered was back in his voice.  
  
"Spike.ButIreallyneedyoutolookupaprophesyformeand-" she rushed.  
  
"Spike!?" She could hear him standing. "Buffy! Spike!"  
  
Her voice timid, she said,"I know, Giles... I was there." She lay a hand on her stomach. "But I love him."  
  
"You're... in love with Spike?"  
  
"I... What!? No. No! The baby... My baby. I love him very much. Spike." She laughed nervously. "Actually, I have a professional question to ask you. Ever heard of a vampire walking unharmed in the light... Sans help from the Gem of Amarra?"  
  
"Ummm.. Not off the top of my head. But it's... 3 am here, Buffy. In two hours, I can get into the Council library."  
  
"All right... Thank you, Giles. I... I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too, Buffy. Now go to... Wait. Spike's the father... Walking in the light?"  
  
Sensing it was a bad thing, she mumbled, "Um... Yeah.. kinda..."  
  
"No burning?"  
  
"Not a sizzle."  
  
"Lovely. I'll call you the instant I find something... Before I go... The chip?"  
  
"Ineffective."  
  
"Of course. Right. Good night, Buffy. I'll call you soon... Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful... I love you." The line went dead.  
  
Three hours later, the phone rang, and Buffy snatched it up before the first ring was over, praying it hadn't woken anyone.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes. Buffy... I found something... You.... you won't like it."  
  
"I don't care if I like it, Giles... I need to be able to prepare for it."  
  
"All right. Sit down..."  
  
She sat, a pen in her hand, ready to scribble down the key phrases of the prophesy.  
  
"The one that hunts the hunter, will be only able to conceive with one, and walk among the living unharmed in the light before the end of the second lifetime. The child will walk among the living, be of the living, and live to save all in a single battle. The child will be of dark beauty. The chosen's father will walk among the living, and age as one."  
  
Buffy dropped the pen, a strangled sound emerging from her lips.  
  
"Buffy? There's... There's more. As a mortal, he will answer for sins. He and the hunter will stand united with old enemies, and lost souls will be regained, and postpone the last of days."  
  
"Giles... Giles... explain the... the... walking in the light, before the end of the second lifetime... That part... I'm... confused."  
  
"It means, I think, that everyone is allotted seventy years. So, think, that the second lifetime will be... 140 years. He's... 128, correct?"  
  
"Hundred and twenty-nine..."  
  
"Exactly. It was bound to happen. With or without the child, he would walk in the light. But the second lifetime will be up in.. little over ten years..."  
  
Her hand lay on her stomach, fearful. "My son... my baby will fight?"  
  
"And you, Spike, and a few of your enemies alongside."  
  
She groaned. "Shit, shit shit. And Spike gets his soul back?"  
  
"It doesn't say him... but, yes, I am assuming that."  
  
"All... All right... I.. I have to go, Giles. Thank you so much."  
  
"Of course... Watch yourself."  
  
"You, too." She hung up.  
  
Spike sat in the upstairs bedroom, the phone hanging limply in his hands, the dial tone sounding, and tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What the BLEEDIN' HELL am I supposed to do with a SOUL," he raged to himself. "Be some brooding poofter like Peaches? No pissing thank you! Shit! What next? The prophesy means mortality!?" As angry as Spike was, the fear was lurking too close to the surface for his liking. "I'll go to hell... I'll get old, and sick, and I'll die, and then I'll go to hell... As a mortal, I'll answer for my sins?? I was the SCOURGE OF EUROPE!!!! I *AM* the scary story people tell their kids at night! And I like it like that!! At least.. I won't get old... Old, and crippled, and weak.... and sick..." His voiced trailed off, and he replaced the phone.  
  
The next night, while Buffy and Spike were patrolling, there came a knock at the door. Dawn padded downstairs, opened the door, pushing her disheveled hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! AT least till tomorrow. Oh, it's good. It's already writeen, so are the next like... five parts. I'm just getting a head start. As I said. REVIEW! *snuffle* My baby. Sorry. I can just feel good things from this. I hope you all like it. Joss the meany-poop head owns all. God bless him.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	4. Un-invites and Assholes

And here we go.. part 4. I was wrong. There's gonna be loooots of parts to this, but it's on it's way. Please review. Joss is God of the Buffyverse. *cries* To the wonderful people who review, all the time. I love you.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
Dawn padded downstairs, opened the door, pushing her disheveled hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God." True terror clawed up her throat, but she contained it, and unknowingly plastered a very Spike-like sneer on her face.  
  
"May we come in?" Angel asked respectfully, gesturing to the dark- haired woman beside him.  
  
"Hell no." She produced a stake from the waistband of her Hello! Kitty pajama pants.  
  
"I can just walk in, Dawn. I'm trying to be polite."  
  
She swung the door open. "I invite you... to try."  
  
Angel sighed and walked forward, almost knocked on his butt by the invisible force by the door, pushing him back.  
  
"It's an uninvite spell, asshole. And this is a stake. I am Dawn, the Key, and you are Druscilla, the big, big bitch who hurt Spike. Oh, did I mention that I'm sick? So I'm in a reallllly really pissy mood. Quickly. You have two minutes to convince me why I shouldn't make you a dusty present for Spike's ashtray."  
  
"I've had a vision," Druscilla started slowly, "about her baby..."  
  
"You stay the fuck away from my baby, you demented undead whore!" She was careful to stay with in the safety of the house. She raised her hand with the stake defensively.  
  
She started and turned, bringing the stake down sharply as someone's hand closed around her wrist, stopping the stake's flight to his unbeating heart.  
  
"Easy, Niblet. Unholy shit. And watch your bleedin' mouth. You mother would kill you. Hello, Peaches. Dru."  
  
"Can we come in now, Spike?" Angel was getting exasperated.  
  
"Not for your soul." Buffy's voice came, her hands protectively on Dawn's shoulders. "Leave."  
  
"I have news... About your baby," said Dru in her wispy voice.  
  
"You leave our baby alone, or I'll drip holy water through your unbeating heart."  
  
Dru appealed to Spike. "You always trusted my visions... How else would I know about it?"  
  
"Kinda cold, guys." Angel whined pointedly.  
  
"Yeah. Since Spike is staying here now, you can stay at his crypt."  
  
"Dawn. A minute. Spike... still uninvited."  
  
Stepping aside to the kitchen with Dawn, Buffy ran her hands over Dawn's arms, checking for injuries.  
  
"Did they touch you?"  
  
"No. Stayed in the house. Are... Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah.... Yeah.... I just... needed a minute. Oh man... Angel and Dru. Ex's abound, Dawnie. I can't handle this. What am I gonna do?"  
  
Dawn was shocked. Buffy never confided in her. "We're... Gonna let them stay here. In the house. Where we can keep an eye on them. It'll be ok, ok?"  
  
"Yeah... Good idea, Dawnie. Ok... Ok."  
  
After a moment, Dawn said quietly, "I was reading one of Willow's spell books."  
  
"What!?" Buffy did NOT have time for this. "You're kidding me?"  
  
"No... I found a spell. It's an uninvite spell, but not for a house. It's a smaller one. We could use it in one or two rooms we don't want them in."  
  
Mulling it over, Buffy nodded slowly. "Good idea... Do you have the book still?"  
  
"Yeah... and.... I don't know why, but I took candles and all the stuff you need for it, too. I just... I had to."  
  
Nodding understandingly, she ran her fingers through Dawn's hair. "You did well. Let's go."  
  
Walking out, hand in hand, Buffy reached in front of Spike, and shut the door in Angel and Dru's faces.  
  
"Just a minute!" She called. Grabbing Spike's hand, the three trooped their way up the staircase.  
  
Pulling his hand loose, Spike stood his ground. "Look luv, I was talking there, and-"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What kind of bleedin' STUPID question is THAT?"  
  
"Do you love me? Or at least, do you love Dawn?"  
  
"I love you both more than anything else. But that doesn't have anything to do with your manners-"  
  
"We're making sure Dawn is safe. Just sit and shut up." She dragged him into Dawn's room, as her little sister gathered the necessities.  
  
"Hey!" He yelped. "That's Red's magic stuff."  
  
"Yup," Dawn said, giving him a hug. "I love you, too."  
  
"I don't know if you two should be playing with this... You know there are consequences."  
  
"It's ok," Dawn reassured him. "I know this spell. It's safe."  
  
"Niblet!" Spike was at the end of his rope. "What are you doing with magic shit!?"  
  
"It was... an impulse. But a good idea. It's an uninvite for a room. I'll be safe." She gave him a doe-eyed look. "So will the baby."  
  
That was the clincher, and everyone in the room knew it.  
  
She and Buffy sat on the floor, a bowl and lit candle between them. Spike stood the the side cautiously.  
  
Dawn poured water from a small flask into the bowl and took a small piece of wood from a velvet pouch.  
  
Holding the wood over the candle till the flame caught, she threw it in the bowl, where oddly, it stayed lit. Holding hands with Buffy over the bowl, Dawn began to speak softly.  
  
"With flame and water, thought to conceal  
  
This room under our care to seal  
  
From undead and evil let this place now be free.  
  
As we will, so mote it be."  
  
Blue flames shot up from the bowl, singing their clasped hands. The girls eyes were closed in concentration, neither seemed the notice when Dawn's string friendship bracelet caught, engulfing her wrist in flames.  
  
Spike watched, wanting desperately to tear their hands from the flames, but waited, knowing that messing with magic before a spell was complete could unleash some very big nasties. So, he stood, helpless, every muscle tense.  
  
Finally, both girls cried out, their hands flying apart. Spike knelt between them, a hand on each of their faces.  
  
"Are you all right? Nib, Buffy... Let me see your wrists. Now." The fear was something he wasn't accustomed to, creeping up his spine like the warning of an unwelcome visitor. He examined Dawn's wrist first, turning it over, seeing no burns, the same went for Buffy.  
  
He picked up the bowl, examining its contents. Buffy slapped it out of his hands, saying sharply, "Don't touch it! It's holy water!"  
  
He recoiled slowly, showing no signs of panic. But he felt a burning on his legs, arms and torso. The room was attacking him, and they didn't even know it.  
  
"Invite me in," he gasped, as a pain gripped his stomach, doubling him over.  
  
"What? We thought if you were in here when we did the spell then-"  
  
"It *burns*, Slayer," he ground out, panting.  
  
"Wel-welcome to this room. Always."  
  
He slumped against the wall, his hands shaking badly. "Cor. Allright. All right."  
  
Buffy was feeling his arms and torso for injuries, but her hurried search seemed fruitless.  
  
"Go. Invite them in now, pet," he said softly. "I need to talk to Dawn."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Go." His authority jarred her and she moved for once to do as he said.  
  
"Come here, Dawn," he said as soon as her sister left.  
  
She crept slowly towards him, where he lay propped against the wall; knelt in front of him.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
"What?" She recoiled slightly, her hands behind her back.  
  
"Touch me here." He pulled up his shirt, revealing a cut over his left side that had escaped Buffy's searching hands.  
  
"Vampire's heal quickly, Spike," she mumbled.  
  
"Touch. It. Niblet." He looked at her sternly.  
  
She placed a shaking hand on the cut, feeling it seal under her palm. Jerking her hand back, she sat down quickly, rocking back and forth, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What happened? Spike.... I'm sorry."  
  
He laid a hand on her cheek comfortingly. "It's all right, Niblet. It'll be fine. When an innocent uses strong white magic, their touch has a healing property for a few minutes after the spell. It just hurt so badly, and white magic wounds take weeks to heal. I didn't mean to scare you. By the time we wash up and go downstairs, it'll be gone."  
  
She raised a tear-streaked face to look him in the eye. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise." A sudden thought gripped him, and he all but barked, "Pull up your shirt. Show me your side."  
  
She pulled up the right side of her shirt, getting goosebumps from Spike's cold fingers brushing back an forth over her skin. "What?"  
  
His relief was so great that he missed her deception. "Sometimes, to heal, an innocent takes on the wound."  
  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That's silly. But go down and take care of her. I gotta pee."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Take out a billboard, pet... I'm sure the rest of the world wants to hear that, too."  
  
"Go," she laughed.  
  
As he walked downstairs, she locked the bathroom door carefully behind her. She winced as she slowly peeled her tank top off, grimaced as she stretched.  
  
"Sorry, Spike,"she muttered, looking at the seeping cut on her left side. She found the medical supplies, and two gauze pads, neosporin, medical tape, and a new tank top later, she was tramping down the stairs.  
  
More tomorrow. Hahaha. What next, what next? Do you all like it yet? Tell me, pwease.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	5. House Rules and Claiming.

Ok... Start, part 5. House Rules and Claiming. I own nothing, but Joss is working a deal out. haha. Just kidding. More tonight. Thanks for the reviews. I need more.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
"House rules, Angel," Buffy said sternly. "One. Daylight hours, you sleep. You NEVER come upstairs, or downstairs. The phone goes unanswered, same with the door. Night, you go as you please. NO human happymeals. None." Leaning close to him across the table, she said threateningly, "And you touch Dawn or my baby," she paused, rephrasing her usual death threat. "And little Connor's mine."  
  
She leaned back and had the satisfaction of watching Angel's demon visage come to the fore, and visibly restrain himself from lunging across the table at her. Roundly ignoring it, she continued. "Pigs blood in the fridge. No smoking in the house, no alcohol. Light's out at eleven. The basements furnished, you'll stay down there. Linen's in the closet. Questions?"  
  
"Social Services comes again in two days," Dawn said around a yawn.  
  
"Right. And Spike will be in respectable clothes, being a 'male disciplinary figure' in your life. Oh, and if they ask, 'William' and I are getting married."  
  
"Where's the ring?" Dawn questioned sensibly.  
  
"I'll use Mom's engagement. She never DID like it. Pompous, she said,-"  
  
"Just like the a-hole she married," Dawn finished their mother's famous quote.  
  
"Exactly. Since I'm guessing you two will be here when the SS guys come, you, Angel, are my cousin on my father's side. You love Dawn." She frowned at her sister. "You love him, too. Dru will be Angel's quiet wife. If you or Dru mess this up and Dawn gets taken away, after I'm through torturing you, you'll go sunbathing. It's that simple."  
  
Finally, Dru spoke up. "Can I braid her hair?"  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"The pretty little one..."  
  
"NO!" Spike barked at her.  
  
"Geez, Spike... it's just my hair," Dawn said, puzzled.  
  
"No. No touching. Braiding your hair gives her a link to you, don'nit, Dru?" He turned sardonic eyes on her. "Braid her hair reaaaaalllll pretty, then get into her bedroom, and make her a pretty little doll, hmmm? Well if she's DEAD, Dru, she won't talk at the tea party."  
  
Dru looked into her lap, whined softly, "Ooohhh... Spikey... You're being mean."  
  
"Mmm... I *know*, Princess," he clucked sympathetically. "But I rather fancy Dawn and Buffy alive."  
  
"Mmm..." She swayed back and forth, pondering something. Gazed at the table. "Aren't the snowflakes pretty?"  
  
"Very." This came, respectfully, from Buffy.  
  
"He hasn't claimed you yet." Her fuzzy gaze focused on the Slayer's face. "Do you know why?"  
  
"I... claim? Claim me? What does that mean?"  
  
"Pet... It's Dru... She's not all-" Spike tried to turn the conversation.  
  
"William." Angel's voice came sternly reprimanding. "She deserves to know. I don't now how Giles neglected to tell her."  
  
Sharply, his pride very ruffled at the use of his former name, he snapped, "Probably because he wasn't worried about vampire's mating habits as much as he was keeping his slayer alive."  
  
"I know." Dawn said.  
  
All the adults but Dru said incredulously, "You know what?"  
  
"She knows a lot. She is a key. And her scent was dripping off one of Spike's journals." Dru said in a sing song voice, "Drip, drip, drip, just like that pretty lady's heart in Prague."  
  
Fighting back a shudder, Buffy questioned Dawn. "Why hasn't he claimed me?"  
  
"Buffy, I don't think-"  
  
Spike was cut off decisively by Buffy. "Spike! I deserve to know."  
  
Dawn took a deep breath. "To claim you, he'd have to challenge Angel, and destroy his line."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when I bit you, Buffy," Angel said shamefacedly, "I claimed you. Because the thought of anyone having you was... is... unacceptable. So I claimed you." Possession gleamed in his eyes as Buffy covered the raised scars on her neck.  
  
"But," Spike spat, "It's understood... Buffy is mine."  
  
"I don't get it," Dawn said, "just dust Dru and get it over with."  
  
"No." Angel and Spike said in unison.  
  
"I... It's not fair to her," Spike elaborated, "She's not truly evil. Angelus... Made her a little psycho. It's not fair to damn her." At Buffy's disbelieving glare, he clamped his jaw, silently handing it off to Angel.  
  
"And... To destroy my line... He'll have to kill Connor."  
  
"But Connor's just a baby!" Dawn protested.  
  
"The Powers don't care," Spike shot back bitterly.  
  
"I'll turn the child," Dru said helpfully. "We can have tea parties, and play with the moon when she comes to visit..."  
  
Visibly shaken, Angel reigned in his horror and guilt to say calmly, "That's ok, Dru. But I'll let ya know."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Um... This'll have to wait," Buffy said around a huge yawn, "Till tomorrow. Dawn has school, and I have to work."  
  
"What does Dawn have to do with-"  
  
Buffy interrupted Angel brusquely, "She's a part of this household, and what she thinks and says has a large effect on how things go. the sooner you realize that, the better." She stood, flanked on each side by Spike or Dawn. "Good night."  
  
At the top of the stairs, Buffy ushered Dawn into her now demon-proof room, and tucked her in.  
  
"If you don't feel well tomorrow, don't go to school. We'll stay home, ok? Just tell me." Kissing her forehead, she turned off the light and began to close the door.  
  
"Hey Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you. Sleep well. You're safe."  
  
Dawn smiled and burrowed into her covers.  
  
  
  
Outside her own room, Spike leaned against the door jamb, sweeping a hand up Buffy's cheek and into her hair when she stood close enough to touch.  
  
"Want me to stay on the couch, luv? Make sure Dru doesn't wander?"  
  
Turning her head into his palm, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Actually..." she started, opening her eyes to meet his blue stare, "I want you to stay... with me... in my room... In my bed."  
  
Saying nothing, absolutely nothing, he drew her into his arms, and, invited, into her room.  
  
Slowly laying down on the bed, they watched eachother, with no light but the moonlight. Laying side by side, Buffy's head cradled against his shoulder, their hands clasped over his unbeating heart, Buffy slept.  
  
But Spike just stared at her sleeping features...  
  
And wondered.  
  
  
  
End, Part 5. I'm posting part 6 with this tonite. I hope you guys like it, and I have to say, thank you for reviewing. Geez, isn't spring lovely?? AND WHY THE HELL IS BUFFY A REPEAT NEXT WEEK!?!?!?!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! I hope Spike tells. I hope he tells, and gets in Xander's face and says, "What now, bitch? I got more ass than you EVER will. Ugh. What now??" Sorry, a little ghetto gettin to me. lol  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	6. Confession?

To all, foremost, TigerWolf. I appreciate your very kind reviews more than you'd think. Thank you. *hugs* Even though I don't know you. Hugs. And.... That poophead Joss is all, so please don't sue me, as I'm frightened of you. lol Thanks.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
Waking to a soft knocking at the door, the couple pulled apart. Spike pulled open the door, revealing Dawn.  
  
"Can I sleep in here?" she questioned softly. "I can sleep on the floor, I just..."  
  
"No, Dawnie," called Buffy from the bed. "Come on and sleep up here." She then sat up worriedly. "Is someone in your room?"  
  
"No, no," Dawn said, looking at the floor, "I just..."  
  
"Why don't we all sleep in your room? It just makes more sense." Getting out of bed, she noticed Dawn's downcast face, and closed eyes.  
  
"Dawnie! We weren't... I mean... I mean..." she blushed.  
  
"Well, we're both dressed," Spike said candidly. "And yawning. Now, I don't know how much you know, Niblet, but those are NEVER the results of good sex. And I am good."  
  
Both Summer's blushed. "Shut up, Spike," Buffy said, "And grab a blanket and pillow."  
  
A minute later, Buffy and Dawn were curled up on Dawn's bed. Spike sat leaning against the wall, not needing the sleep.  
  
As he watched the two sleep, he frowned. Buffy shouldn't be patrolling that hard. He amended that thought. At all. One hard kick could abort the baby. So, he knew from a sick experience, could Dru, with three deliberate pokes to the womb.  
  
They meant so much to him. Everything. He would-had- killed for them. Dawn was like the daughter he never had the nerve to pray for. And Buffy... Sometimes, the love/hate line in their relationship was very blurred, but he knew.... push to shove, that he loved her... And she was scared to love him. He just had to show her that it was ok. And safe. And he wasn't Peaches or Captain Cardboard. He wasn't going anywhere. Especially not now, not with his little girl on the way.  
  
He felt his forehead going 'bumpy' as the Scoobies called it, and remembered he hadn't fed all day. Making sure his charges were safe and asleep, he went downstairs, to the kitchen, fixing himself a mug of blood with marshmallows. All the lights in the house being off were no big deal to him. He was a creature of the night. Daylight was a hindrance to him... Not moonlight.  
  
"'Ello, Peaches." He called the soft greeting to his grand-sire, pulling the mug out of the microwave, sipping it slowly.  
  
"That always *was* the most disgusting way to ingest blood, I thought."  
  
"In a mug?" Spike really wanted to just punch him and get it over with, but figured sometimes, being civil had it's merits. Dawn taught him that.  
  
"With marshmallows. How have you been?" The question, all breezily casual, was made intimate with the sincere look in Angel's eyes.  
  
"Bad. I can't... she only lets me near when she's about broken down. Ever. She loves me. I can see it. I can smell it. But I smell you, and I smell fear coming out her pores at the same time."  
  
Angel's eyes lowered. Then raised to his child's eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't know how... I'm just sorry. It's another thing to suffer through. And I can't take it back. But if I could... If I could only change one thing... Buffy would be it."  
  
"No it wouldn't," Spike said ridiculingly. "It would be that damn gypsy. You'd never had eaten her, never had the curse, then, consequently, never met or hurt Buffy."  
  
"But you'd have killed her then, Spike. And everything happens for a reason. I ate the gypsy, they gave me a curse, which led me to Buffy. The greatest sorrow and joy of my unlife. Which brought you, to the Hellmouth, to the Slayer. And you fought. And fought. I lost my soul, you got chipped, and consequently, you fell in love with the Slayer."  
  
"No, Angel. I didn't fall in love with the Slayer. I fell in love with Buffy. They are the same people, but... It was Buffy. So if you COULD go back and change things, you better not. Because then I wouldn't get Dawn. Or my baby girl."  
  
"It's a girl?" "I feel it. Buffy's fighting it, saying it's a boy... Angel... There's news... a prophesy."  
  
Angel sipped from a mug of pig's blood and marshmallows. "Man."  
  
Spike grunted his agreement. "Understand now?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The marshmallows."  
  
Angel smirked, refusing to allow the demon his due. The marshmallows were comforting. "Nope."  
  
"You big poofter."  
  
They shared an uneasy truce.  
  
After a small silence, Spike uttered softly,"I'll share them with you, Angel. Make sure they aren't hurt."  
  
Understanding the level of trust it took for him to say that, Angel swallowed and nodded.  
  
Spike stood and set his mug down in the sink, rinsed it, braced his hands on the counter beside it.  
  
Angel laid a hand on Spike's shoulder. "I know... With our... shared past, you'll never trust me. But I... I won't hurt her again. I'll help you."  
  
Spike turned. "Of course I'll never trust you with what's mine. Did you tell her, Angel? The exact -nature- of our... shared past?"  
  
Angel's hand fell from his shoulder.  
  
"Exactly. That's exactly what I thought. Angel... She can't know. Ever."  
  
He dropped his eyes, "I know... Never."  
  
Spike laughed coarsely, rubbed a hand over his forehead. "She'd stake us both."  
  
"For what?" Buffy said, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Restraining a curse, he smiled slowly at his baby's mother. "That the Poof and I are both worried about you sleepin' enough."  
  
"Oh." She made her way to the fridge, opened it, pulled the orange juice out. "Do we have any pizza?"  
  
"With -orange juice-?" Angel shuddered. Almost as bad as blood and marshmallows.  
  
"It's a cravin', you insensitive git." Spike rolled his eyes at Angel. "And no. That's crap food. Have a pear. Me and the Bit picked em out when we went shoppin last week and you haven't touched them. Eat it." Pushing the pear in her hands, he shooed the sleepy-eyed slayer back upstairs.  
  
After they heard Dawn's bedroom door close, the men turned to eachother again.  
  
"Spike, we're different now. I know, I've changed... You've changed. But we can't change the past."  
  
"I'm the Big Bad. I was... am, evil. And to think that what I share with that woman, and what I had shared with you makes me ill. Ill, Angel. And I'm a demon."  
  
"I.. I know... I feel the same way. And Buffy doesn't need to know. But should she ever..."  
  
"She'd turn away from both of us, and you know it."  
  
"For a while, maybe-"  
  
"No, Angel. Some things even if she could forgive... she could never understand. So we'll keep everything on a need to know basis. Don't touch me. Or mine."  
  
Angel nodded, and passed Spike to go to the basement.  
  
Spike stalked up the stairs to strip down and shower. He suddenly felt so very dirty.  
  
Walking back to Dawn's room, he saw Buffy had waited for him.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Luv, you should be asleep."  
  
"I know. But... I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed. "When you were a demon. You did a lot of bad things. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, pet. Thanks for the reminder."  
  
"But Anya did more. She was MORE bad. For LONGER. And she's... Almost a really good friend. Kind of another Scooby. But what you and I both did in the past, Spike... We should leave it where it is. You and Angel shared Dru, didn't you?"  
  
He met her eyes. "Among other things."  
  
"Would you do that now? Could you do that now?"  
  
He didn't even bat an eye. "No."  
  
"Then it's over. And I need you to push past it. We have a lot of things to deal with in the next two days... The past hundred years will just have to take the back burner. And Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?" His head was starting to hurt. Had she heard the conversation?  
  
"I don't hate you." And laying back down beside her sister, the Slayer slept.  
  
  
  
End Part 6. Seven tomorrow. It'll be Friday, so maybe I'll put up THREE chapters.. hmmm maaaaaaaaybeeeeeeee..... hahaha. Please keep reviewing. Lots and lots. It means so much to know that people are reading it. Thanks always.. Your author for the evening...  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	7. Indecent proposal.

Start, part Seven. Ok, the few ones are gonna be on a shorter sides, and updates probably a day or two apart. This was written by me a while ago, and I've been working on it a long time, but now I'm about to the end of the pre-written things. I'm typing as fast as I can though. Thanks so much for the nice reviews. The thing about Dawn? She's special, just like her sister. And I like her most of the time, so she's in the the majority of my stories. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. Here we go.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
The next day passed in a flurry of appointments, and schooling, and work, but that evening, the five sat down, uncomfortably in the living room. On a commercial break, however, Spike slid from the couch he was sitting on, to kneel at Buffy's feet.  
  
She looked at him quizzically, while Angel glared, Druscilla looked horrified, and Dawn... Dawn grinned like a fool.  
  
"Buffy," he said softly, looking deeply in her eyes, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, in the eyes of these demons, your darling sister, and in the eyes of the Powers, who must know, as they look down from their lofty posts, that I love you. And also, so we can keep Dawn. Will you be my wife, in sickness and in health? With the little marshmallows, and without? And finally, Buffy, will you wear my ring in front of that dumbassed whelp?"  
  
Buffy laughed, and slipped the ring he held up to her on her finger. It wasn't her mother's.  
  
"Spike... Where did you get this ring?? Did you steal it?"  
  
"No, pet... It was my Mum's... She... She'd like you. And I want you to wear it."  
  
This had just taken on a more serious meaning, and they both knew it. It wasn't simply the Social workers. It wasn't simply the sex. It wasn't simply the baby. This was the Hellmouth. And nothing was simple. Ever. "All right." As she spoke the words, she realized that she wanted him. Wanted him beside her, holding her hand. To tell all the stupid details of her day. And she DEFINITELY wanted him beside her in a fight. This was feeling too comfortable.  
  
Dawn, hating to ruin the moment, said softly, "Umm... What's Spike supposed to wear tomorrow? I mean... Come on." She mimicked Buffy. "This is my fiance, *Spike*. Oh? The nickname? Long story. Please don't mind the black nail polish, black shirt, jeans, shoes and bleached hair. It's a staple of the 80's??"  
  
She had everyone grinning but Spike, who took immediate offense. "'Ey. My clothes. At least I don't dress like the Poof."  
  
A glance at Angel's pressed slacks and cream sweater had Buffy nodding with Spike. "Do you have anything?"  
  
"I'll be here in the morning... I guess... Maybe I can walk in without a blanket. Ya know." He glanced worriedly into the night. "Maybe."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Yeah..." Fingered the ring on her left hand. "Maybe."  
  
Finally they all slept, Spike to his crypt, Angel and Dru to their basement. And the sisters, exhausted, fell asleep in their mother's room; needing the link, and needing eachother.  
  
End, Part Seven. Short, I know. More today. It'll be longer. Joss owns all.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	8. One Good Day.

Start, Part Eight. The Call. Here we go. Own nothing. Bow to Joss, blah blah blah. HIRE ME AND ALL THE BUFFY ANGST WILL END HAPPILY!!!!! YES!!!! GO TEQUILA!  
  
Thanks so much. Please review. It's my air water and food.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
The next morning, Buffy woke and started breakfast. Halfway through the scrambled eggs, and Dawn's light step down the stairs, a knock sounded.  
  
Thinking it Spike, she swung open the door with a smile. "Morning."  
  
A man in a suit stood where Spike should be. "Ms. Buffy Ann Summers?"  
  
Restraining herself from vomiting on the man's shoes from surprise, she nodded, a smile frozen sickly on her face. "Yes... Hi... Um... Hello. Please come in."  
  
He breezed past her, into the living room, looked at Dawn. "Ms. Summers?"  
  
Dawn's chin jerked up in automatic dislike. "Yeah. Dawn."  
  
He waited for her to come down the stairs, and shook her hand. "Charles. Charles Donovan."  
  
As the three moved to the kitchen, the front door slammed open, and Spike walked quickly in. He had seen the social worker's car. Now... it was showtime.  
  
"Platelet! Buffy! Morning, doves!" He walked back into the kitchen, looked confusedly at the man sitting, sipping coffee. "Bullocks! That's today? Does Dawn have to miss? She has a History test today, you know." Spike glanced reproachfully at the man.  
  
"I... Um... Yeah, Will. Um... Mr. Charles Donovan, Wi-"  
  
"William Elliot." He shook the social worker's hand. "Nice to meet you." He held out a brown paper bag to Dawn. "Here's lunch, Niblet. Money in there for milk. You've sculpting classes after school, so I'll pick you and Janice up at four thirty."  
  
Dawn nodded, not letting on her confusion. Art? Milk? Food-? Spike in cargo pants and a charcoal sweater?? Ohhhhh...hehe... She got it. "Right."  
  
"You're sure you feel better, Dawnie?" This, from Buffy.  
  
"She's ill?" Charles looked Dawn over critically.  
  
"I think I ate something bad the other day at lunch, but I feel better. Teenagers. We heal fast, ya know?" She grinned.  
  
Xander's horn honked from the drive, and Dawn shot out after it, grateful, and sorry she left Buffy there to shoulder things on her own. "Love you both. Have good days."  
  
"So... Ms. Summers," Donovan began, "do you have anyone else living here?"  
  
"Um... define 'living'." At his 'look', she rushed on, "Because, well... my cousin and his wife just flew in from... Europe. They're asleep right now, jetlag, you know, but they should only be here a few weeks."  
  
"Hmmm..." He spared Spike a glance. "I'm sorry... Can we help you? This is supposed to be a meeting only with Dawn's guardians."  
  
"And I'm going to be one, -sir-," he said slowly. "Buffy and I are engaged. So, Dawn will then be under my care as well. I'm here to see what can be done to help her."  
  
Charles Donovan's countenance brightened like a child's on Christmas. "Truly? You're engaged?"  
  
Buffy laid her hand on the table, allowing him a good view of the ring.  
  
"It was my Mum's," Spike said softly, "And it went back generations before that."  
  
"It is exquisite." And indeed, it was. Sterling, though an odd choice, was complimented by a sapphire marquise cut, and held to the band by two paper thin wire sterling hearts. It was untraditional, but so had William's line been.  
  
Angel chose that moment to come up the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Buffy, where's the-" He blinked at the small man. "Hello."  
  
"Emmm... Angel, this is Charles Donovan. Dawn's social worker. Sir, this is Angel. Liam Angel."  
  
The two shook hands, and chatted briefly while Angel trade blood for a bowl of Lucky Charms. Nodding, he took the bowl downstairs to eat, commenting on his hungry 'wife'.  
  
"Rather dark fellow," Donovan remarked, after Angel left.  
  
"Yes, he is... But we all love him, and he and Dawn get along really well. She was... definitely surprised to see him."  
  
"Yes... Stable family is important at her age... Umm... What was this in your file, a pregnancy?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she held Spike's hand under the table in a death grip. "Yes.. I'm into my fourth month."  
  
He frowned slightly. "I see... And this is why you and William are- "  
  
"No." Spike's voice was the harsh tone he used with Angel in fights about Buffy. Loud and uncompromising. "I've loved Buffy for a long time. We've been engaged for a year and a half... But after her mother... After Joyce passed, things just got too busy, so we've just now started getting everything in order."  
  
"Hmmm... I see. When is the wedding?"  
  
Spike grinned, thinking back to their conception date. "Oh... March seventeenth, I think. Does that sound right to you, luv?" He brushed his lips over her knuckles, noting how white they were. Mmm... Bad idea. Note to self. Do not tease Buffy when SS guys are here. End note.  
  
"Yeah... The seventeenth. That's right."  
  
He nodded. "Well, I'll be going." They all stood, moving to the door, and Donovan said thoughtfully, "That's very good... Very good. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that you two are getting married. It makes keeping Dawn in this home so much easier. In fact, I have to type up the paper, but it's my opinion that Dawn is being well cared for and should be kept here for future welfare."  
  
Buffy's eyes welled up, and her knees buckled from under her. On a kneeling position on the floor, Spike instantly at her side, she whispered through her tears, "She's ours? We get to keep Dawnie?"  
  
Donovan smiled slowly, remembering this was one of the reasons he chose this job. The pay sucked, the situations sucked, but sometimes... sometimes, you got genuinely good people trying to make it work. This was it. "Yes, Ms. Summers. Social Services will be leaving Dawn in your custody."  
  
As Buffy wept, Donovan saw something that shocked him. William, on his knees beside his fiancee, to see if she was all right, was crying right alongside her, rocking her in his arms, a jubilant grin spread across his features, and the tears refused to stop falling.  
  
Donovan went to exit quietly, but the couple stood, walked him to the door, and Buffy hugged him hesitantly, saying quietly, "Thank you for not taking my heart."  
  
And Donovan had himself a real good day.  
  
End, Part 8. I hope you like it. R and R. Please please. Next update probably Monday night. 


	9. Discussions and General Bitchiness.

Start part Nine. I own nothing. Hand THAT platter to Joss. Sorry if this is... different. Plot bunnies when you SHOULD be sleeping are such a bitch. Anyway, enjoy and review. Tell me of any ideas you might have. I'll see if I can use them.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
The days passed, and the Scoobies were pissed off that Angel and Druscilla were under the Summers' roof. But Spike being there made it seem safer. Everyday changes were occurring. Buffy's body grew bigger, and Spike's more human.  
  
One night, lying together on Buffy's bed, Buffy spoke quietly. "Spike... I have a secret."  
  
Not wanting to be serious yet, he grinned. "Won't be a secret if you tell me, will it?"  
  
Buffy sat up. "There's a new prophesy, Spike."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, you don't. It's a new danger, and it-"  
  
"Involves the baby, and me being a mortal and answerin' for my sins. Angel and Dru are the enemies, and my soul should come back." He looked up into her eyes. "That 'bout cover it?"  
  
"You were listening??"  
  
"I have a right to know, don't you think??" He looked at her, incredulous.  
  
She stood. "I couldn't think of the right way to tell you. I just..." she grabbed her light cotton jacket and a stake. "I'm going out. Leave me alone."  
  
Angel heard the door slam and Spike kick the upstairs wall, and frowned. Why did he miss all the GOOD entertainment? He glanced at Dru.  
  
"His heart and soul beats her name..." She petted her doll. "Miss Edith would like some cake for her tea."  
  
"He doesn't have either of those, Dru... Can you explain?"  
  
"I can only explain what Miss Edith tells me... And she wants cake for her tea, Angelus..."  
  
Grabbing his coat, he started up the basement stairs. "I'll see what I can do, Dru... I'll be back."  
  
Walking outside, he sniffed once, then started off in the direction of Spike's cemetery.  
  
And came across Buffy beating the shit out of a fledgling vampire.  
  
"-And why is he so... CALM about this?? I'm scared." She punched it's stomach. "Ya know? How can- What if- Ugh... You're just really great at listening to me. Thanks." She went to step away from the fledgling, but it grabbed her wrist, and walked into the stake.  
  
Staring disgustedly at the pile of dust at her feet, she said snidely, "It wasn't *that* bad. Geez..."  
  
"Hey, Buffy." Angel striding up behind her was the last thing she needed.  
  
"Go back to the house. I don't want you. Go away."  
  
"Spike told me about the prophesy. Buffy, he's-"  
  
"Mad I didn't tell him?? Proud of his eavesdropping skill? I don't *care*, Angel. I want five fucking minutes to myself to be properly angry, without someone saying, "Ooh, Buffy. The baby. Ooh Buffy. Be careful.' Ugh! I am the Slayer. The chosen. THAT'S ME!! They RESURRECTED me for that, but now I can't WALK by MYSELF for fifteen minutes without needed an UNDEAD baby-sitter?? You get paid by the hour now, Angel? Hmm?"  
  
Angel simply sat on the nearest headstone. "Did you ever wonder, Buffy? Why we couldn't... why we never..."  
  
"Got pregnant? Maybe because you turned evil so quickly, the sperm didn't know what to do. Tried to suck my egg's blood."  
  
He winced. "That's... not quite what I was searching for... But more like, maybe we can't be together, because of this prophesy? That we're destined to fight together... but love apart? Spike loves you."  
  
She snorted. "Because you're around soooo much, you know."  
  
Angel stood, his nose curled in disgust. "I hope this is a mood- swing pregnancy thing, Buffy, because you were NEVER this big a bitch when we dated. I've seen William love. I've seen Spike love. It's the real deal with him. No holds barred, hands down, not going anywhere kind of love. It's not ideal, but it's genuine. If I didn't think Spike was good for you, I wouldn't be here. I'd be staking him. As things stand, I'm sure your bitchiness is more a punishment than a hell dimension would be."  
  
This time, she winced. "Angel-"  
  
"I'm not DONE, Buffy. Do you think this is EASY for me? Knowing you're lying upstairs in Spike's arms, sleeping? Wearing HIS ring, bearing HIS child? Knowing HE will be enjoying mortality? That HE will get to grow old with you? To smell you, to taste you, to love you with every ounce of who he is for eternity? To be able to hold your hand in the sunshine?" He looked deeply into her eyes. His painfilled, and hers confused. "He's better at loving you. I know that. He's better FOR you. I know that, too. That doesn't make it any easier to swallow."  
  
Buffy turned to go, not ready to deal with this. Angel stopped her with a hand gripping her forearm.  
  
"But what hurts the most, Buffy... Is the way you deny it. That you shove him away, into the darkness, instead of bringing him into the light. What are you afraid of?" He repeated his question sincerely. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, braced her shoulders. "Every man who knew that I loved him, left Angel. What I feel for Spike... It scares me, because I've never felt it before. With you, I felt scared, and exultant, and in love. Riley... I felt so safe. Spike... I can't... There are no words, Angel. Not one. Cherished. That's not right either. Because when you cherish something, you coddle it, protect it. He lets me fight, but he'll hold me when I'm weak. He hits back, when I hit first. He doesn't pretend to understand, he just listens... He holds me when I need it, and tell him I don't. And he lets me stand. What word is there for that??"  
  
She swiped at a stray tear, and Angel gently pulled her forward to hug her tentatively.  
  
"I think it's love, Buffy, but I'm not sure."  
  
And for once, the two looked at eachother, not even once wishing for what might have been.  
  
"We were bad for each other, Angel," Buffy said softly. "But Spike's not bad for me. He doesn't hurt me. But I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't leave. I couldn't take it if he did, but if he didn't...? What if I hurt him? What if I wasn't enough?"  
  
Angel shook her shoulders softly. "You were never not enough, Buffy... You were too much. We didn't know how to handle you. Spike does, so let him."  
  
Buffy nodded, thinking about it.  
  
When Buffy was settled in Dawn's room for the night, Spike joined Angel on the porch. "I told you not to touch what was mine."  
  
"Scared, Spike?"  
  
"No, wanna know why?"  
  
The taller man regarded him curiously. "Yeah, actually, I do."  
  
"Because I'm the best she's ever had. And I'm in her blood now, pumping through her veins. And she's carrying my baby. I know that. You had better remember it."  
  
Angel stiffened. "I'll remember everything I need to, Spike. Don't worry... Buffy is yours. Even without the claiming. Followed us, hmm?"  
  
"You think I'll let a pregnant slayer out of my sights just because she says so? No." He ran a hand through his hair, looked at his grandsire, suddenly frightened.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think my heart is beating."  
  
Dum da dummmmm... More sometime this week... Maybe Wednesday. I know the updates are a couple days apart now, but y'all got everything last week. Seriously, that all took me like, three months to write, and I posted it in about 3 days. So.. times are a changin'. Anyway, any ideas? Dreams? Let me know. Keep reviewing.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	10. Beating and Kicking.

Start, Part 10. I dedicate this to Sherry. I loved you. And you touched me. I hope the angels throw one heck of a party, because you deserve it. We all miss you. You fought your battle bravely.  
  
I own nothing. I'm sorry this is a bit late and short, a friend of my family died this week, and it's been hectic. I really need some ideas here, folks. So you have to contribute.  
  
A sorrowful...  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
"I think my heart is beating."  
  
"Your WHAT? Your heart is... Oh God. What are you gonna do?"  
  
But by then, Angel was on the porch alone.  
  
Climbing the stairs, he slammed open Dawn's door, succeeding only in waking an already pissed off Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I-"  
  
"I don't care. I really don't want to-" She looked at his face. "What's going on?"  
  
He reached across the room, yanking her hand to his chest. Surely, weak but staid, blood was pumping through his heart.  
  
"Oh my God... Oh my..." She laid her head on his chest, listening to it. She ran her hands over his face and neck. "You're warm... Not... cool. Not..."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
Her hands shook as she tugged at Dawn to wake her up.  
  
At Dawns grunt, Buffy placed her sister's hand on Spike's heart.  
  
"Oh my God..." She full out hugged him, laughing and crying. "You're real. you're... Human... Spike... we can go to the park, and the store, in the day! Your baby... can sit on your lap while you mow the lawn... Spike..."  
  
The three sat in silence, hearing only the heartbeat. An in her womb, Buffy's baby stirred.  
  
Into her second trimester, Buffy was getting big. And she felt it, too. One day, thankfully on maternity leave from the dreaded Double Meat, the persistent knocking at the door was just the last straw. She tossed the dishcloth to the counter, and stormed to the door. Where the HELL was Spike when you REALLY wanted him to interfere??  
  
Tearing the door open, she fairly snarled, "What the HELL can I DO for YOU?"  
  
And Giles blinked. "I... Well, hello, Buffy."  
  
She finally looked at who was in front of her. "Oh my God... Giles, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too, Buffy..." The two hugged, and finally the struggle, the stress, and confusion got to her, and she cried. And Giles loved her.  
  
"Bloody hell, Watcher!" Spike came down the stairs to regard him slowly.  
  
Giles pulled Buffy gently to his side, his hand on her shoulder in a defensive manner. "Spike."  
  
To both males' astonishment, Buffy pulled away slowly from her friend and walked to Spike. When she reached his side and turned, she said softly, "The changing is beginning, Giles... Spike has a heartbeat, and he can stand small doses of sunlight. Too much still hurts, and so does a cross and holy water." She turned sardonic eyes on the blonde. "He decided to do experiments on himself since none of us would."  
  
Spike shrugged, and Giles shook his head in amusement. "It seems that so much has changed... but some things never will. How is the baby?"  
  
"She's fine. She hasn't kicked yet, though."  
  
They moved to the living room, questions flying between the ex- watcher and his slayer. Sometime during the conversation, Buffy realized she was holding Spike's hand. She guessed Giles saw by the slight dilation of his pupils, but it was too late to pull away gracefully. The front door slamming saved her explanation when they heard Dawn drop her books and come into the room.  
  
"Who's here now?" She questioned lightly.  
  
Giles rose to greet her but stopped, frozen by the next words out of her mouth.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy reprimanded her sharply.  
  
"No! He just ups and LEAVES, but now that you're all Prego Buffy, he's all Concerned Watcher Person again?? Whatever. No."  
  
Spike stood. "Niblet. Rupe here has done more for you than anyone here, save Buffy. You know that. If you're scared, say so. But we will NOT have you rippin' folks heads off, just cuz you say. Fear is NO excuse for bad manners." At her sullen look, he added, "Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then?"  
  
She hung her head. "I'm... I'm sorry, Giles... I thought the Council might have sent you... I just..." She looked at Giles. "I'm sorry."  
  
Giles grinned gently, crossing to hug her softly. When she squeezed him back tightly, he whispered, "It's ok, Dawn... I guess we're all scared."  
  
Casa de Summers was getting crowded. Giles would be getting his old apartment back in the morning, but for now, he was crashing on the couch. As for now, they all sat in the living room, all cautious, Giles sending intermittent glares at Angel.  
  
Buffy and Dawn attempted to ignore the growing testosterone tension growing in the room, engrossing themselves in "Crossing Jordan". Buffy got up to get more popcorn, and at the threshold of the living room, she dropped the bowl, her eyes growing large.  
  
Every head turned to her, and she placed both her hands on her stomach. "Spike! He's kicking. Come feel. Dawn... The baby... Giles... Come..."  
  
The three came forward, letting Buffy guide their hands. They felt the soft, almost fluttering motion under their hands.  
  
Dawn smiled, felt honored, and very protective. This was her baby, too. And she would be damned if she wouldn't protect it with everything in her. She'd be a great aunt. She knew it.  
  
Spike had never felt more awed. This was life. This was heart and mind and soul. This was why humanity was so very precious. Never, in his life, or unlife, had he felt a baby kick. And wondered, in that moment, that if he had, would things have been different?  
  
Giles felt like a proud Grampa, and swore to make the mother's and child's life as easy as he possibly could... Safe as he possibly could...  
  
And Angel looked at the trio and knew, like an outgrown toy, that he would always be cherished, but that Buffy had moved on.  
  
  
  
End Part Ten. I need some ideas, and will get the next part up as soon as I'm given some. Again, I apologize for the brevity of this. 


	11. One Question, No Answer.

Start, Part Eleven.  
  
I own nothing, and Joss is showing repeats. That big big bum. Oh, well, everyone's invited to my place for Margarita Night. We'll watch every episode where Spike is in ANY WAY unclothed. Yummy. All the salty goodness. *purrs* Anyway, here we go. Sorry for the wait. There should be more in a few days. Thanks for being faithful. Review.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
Waking later that night, Buffy had chills. Looking down at her stomach, it was no wonder. Spike was lying with his head by her rounded stomach, one hand laying on it possessively, asleep. She smiled, gently, knowing what the warming in her heart was, but pointedly ignoring it for now, and pulled a blanket up over them.  
  
In the morning, Spike sat up, a sleepy smile on his face, and started talking to his baby quietly.  
  
"I love you, little one. I know you're a little girl. I bet you'll have green eyes just like your mum here, maybe my hair. It used to be brown, you know. Light brown. But still... Brown. You have so many people out here that love you already. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, until you can handle it yourself. You've even got a granddad of sorts out here, pulling for you. His name is Giles. Rupe, if you will. He loves all his girls. You, and Buffy, and Dawn. He loves Buffy best, but I'm sure you'll get him wrapped around your finger soon enough." He placed a small kiss on the side of Buffy's stomach. "I felt you kick last night... You're not just an idea anymore. You're alive. And you're mine. And your Mum's mine, too. And your Auntie Dawn. You're all mine. And I don't share. But maybe... someday, I'll let you play with my Sire's kid. Maybe. Do you know what's going on out here? I'm changing, little one." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "I used to be the scourge of Europe. Now I'm gonna be the scourge of the Concerned Parent's League." He frowned. "I'm not going to be good at taking care of you right off. I've never... changed a baby, or held one. So, be patient with me. But I'll get a hang of it. Don't worry. Let me tell you about all these people around here. The guy who always sounds sad, well, he is. He's Angel. Good guy, in a sick 'I've got a soul' kind of way. Giles is a protective guy. He'll make you study. Willow and Tara... They're a couple. Kind of. Still sniffing around eachother. Tara will take good care of you, and Willow will never quit playing with you. Just poo if you want her to go away. And there's this guy. I know, baby, it's a lot of people, but they love you the most, so... bear with me. Xander. He's a great big wanker. He hates me."  
  
He added quickly, too quickly, "I hate him, too, of course. But he's a good guy, all in all. Original Scooby, if you will. He loves your Mum. He'd die for her. And he'd die for you." Kissing her belly again, he added softly, "But he won't have to, because I will. And if I ever go away, and can't come back, know, that without a doubt, I am watching. We'll fight for you, precious. And we'll win. Don't be hard on your Mum. She loves you, too. She's the greatest, strongest, most caring, noble woman I've ever met. I'll do anything for her." Trailing a finger over Buffy's stomach, he added quietly, swinging out of bed to shower, "One day... she'll love me back."  
  
Waiting until she heard the water turn on, Buffy let her tears fall, silently pondering what would happen if he knew that she already did.  
  
End, Part Eleven.  
  
Sorry guys, that kind of just fell out of my fingers. I promise there will be Spuffy goodness, as soon as I think of a less than half-assed way to go about it. Review. Tell me what you want, we'll see if we can get it worked out. Thanks so very much. You reviewers are seriously fantastic.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	12. Giles, and Shower Kissing.

Start, Part Twelve. Hey, this is a shorty, but it has LOTS of relevance. LOTS. And a teeeeeeeny bit of Spuffy goodness. Read and Review. Angel, you rock. Joy, I'd still love your help.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
At the Magic Box, Giles poured over his priceless books, trying to find a prophesy for the NEXT apocalypse. "Postpone the last of days... Dark beauty... Answer for his sins..." Giles' head snapped up, and he started cleaning his glasses. Picking up the phone, he rang Buffy.  
  
Rolling to her side, swiping at her cheeks, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? Hello. I need to speak to Spike."  
  
"What is it? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not about this. It's about... well, Spike and I."  
  
"There is no you and Spike, Giles." Buffy's ironic voice irked him.  
  
"I... understand that. And I think we should remedy it. With the baby and all. So... may I speak to him please?"  
  
"He's in the shower."  
  
"Well get him out, Buffy. Please." His voice was sharp.  
  
"Oooook. With the wiggin's." She walked to the bathroom, stuck her hand in the shower with the phone. Couldn't resist a slight peak at the wet and soapy Spike presenting himself to her. "Phone."  
  
He glared at her over the shampoo he was swiping out of his eyes. "Who?"  
  
"Giles." She took the phone, put it to her ear. "He doesn't wanna talk. Naked and soapy."  
  
"Oh God." Buffy could hear Giles pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for the picture. It should only take three years in therapy to remove it. Give him the bloody phone."  
  
"Whoo... Angry Giles." She started to hand the phone to Spike, paused, pulled back.  
  
"Slayer. Wet. Soapy, and the bleedin shampoo won't stay out of my eyes, not to mention I'm gonna smell like one of those orgasmic shampoo girls. Give me the phone."  
  
"Ok... Just... Kiss me first?"  
  
He was befuddled and naked. Was she not getting it? "What?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved the phone at him. "Nevermind. Have a man chat."  
  
She stomped back to her room, muttering darkly. He wouldn't even give her a good morning kiss. Fine. She didn't really want one anyway. Oh geez. She was such a liar. She wanted a morning kiss and didn't get one. Man, Spike sucked.  
  
Spike stood in the shower, the water now cold, running over him as he listened to Giles speak.  
  
"Spike. Spike? Are you still there?"  
  
"I... I don't... I don't go to..."  
  
"No. Chances are that when you die, a long time from now, apparently, you will not go to hell. It seems to me that they will judge you on how you live with a soul, and, apparently, how you've changed, even without one."  
  
"Mmm.. Bu-"  
  
"I think, Spike, that this new apocalypse is not something that will be in the form of a new Big Bad, as you all call it. I think it will be a resolution of something. Perhaps not even the battle you are imagining."  
  
"A resolution?? Of what?"  
  
"I'm still working on that... but... There is no evil rising. The battle may be internal."  
  
"Like... Buffy may not have to fight?"  
  
"Perhaps. That may be what I'm saying."  
  
Spike swallowed hard. "If you're wrong, Rupe, and I lose her again, chip or no, you will be the first to die."  
  
Spike swept into Buffy's bedroom, grinning madly as she pulled a soft pink sweater on.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" She questioned him frostily, putting on a pair of silver hoop earrings.  
  
He rolled his eyes mentally. He should have kissed her. "Yeah. You can be quiet for two minutes. That's all I want."  
  
"..." Crossing her arms, she arched a brow at him pointedly.  
  
He framed her face with his hands, touched his lips to hers softly, whispered an endearment, pulled her closer, and claimed her lips, slowly nipping at her bottom lip, till her mouth parted. Kissing her thoroughly, he pulled back, perused her face. Kissed the nose he loved so much, then whispered softly in her ear, "Good morning."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes and said quietly, "Good morning."  
  
He grabbed his belt off the back of a chair, and went to walk out of the room. Pausing in her doorway he purred, "Luv?"  
  
"Uh huh?" Still slightly dazed from his gentle kiss, she focused her gaze on his face.  
  
"Next time you come to me when I'm in the shower, you sure as hell had better not have the Watcher on the phone." With an impudent grin, he was gone.  
  
  
  
End, Part Twelve.  
  
Ok. Told you a bit of Spuffy-ness. More later. More more more. Review review review. I own nothing, and Joss has REALLY scary lawyers to eat people who claim to.  
  
Tequila Sunrise. 


	13. Truth and Trust.

Start, part Thirteen.  
  
Ok, my lovelies, I borrowed a part from Angel-4-ever. Wanna know what part? Go read her stories. And it was w/ permission. So piss off any mean comments. You ARE free however, to read and review. Please. Btw, you g uys are great reviewers. I'm glad you like this so far. And... Excellent, mad props to Joy, who helped me through this, too. You girls rock. Thanks so much, and Joss? Can I have Spike for Easter? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase? lol jk He own it all, yada-da.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
ps~ to LizD? Yes! I SAW THAT EPISODE TONITE! I WAS SO PURRING THE WHOLE TIME GOING, "KICK ANGEL'S ASS! YEAH!" and.. "omg... he's so fine... want him, want him want him...." Ahem! anyway....  
  
  
  
The first thing they did was go to the Magic Box to talk to Giles. He had refrained from telling her anything because... well, he loved her. He wanted her happy. And he wanted her to resolve her problems because she wanted to. Not to prevent an apocalypse. If she was being too stubborn when it came time, well then, they'd deal with it.  
  
After Spike and Buffy arrived, Giles and Anya went to discuss a new type of 'magic weed' that she had gotten imported from Brazil.  
  
Buffy was leafing through a book, and stopped at a passage. Reread. Grinned. Her day was looking up.  
  
Spike wasn't feeling the same way. Doubt ran through his mind. Even with Giles' reassurance... He felt bleak.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She shot him a grin.  
  
"When you... When you were with Angel, was he ever in game face?"  
  
Her mood left quickly, replaced with slight melancholy. "Yeah. Our first kiss. The time we... The only time we... And when he..." She looked at her hands, now in her lap, unconsciously twisted. "Not a lot scares me. But that did."  
  
Spike raised his eyes to hers, letting his human fade, and his demon come to the fore. He felt his eyes flash, his teeth elongate, his forehead ridge. And still, what he felt didn't change. Angelus had perverted what Angel and Buffy had. Spike's demon couldn't do that.  
  
"Do I frighten you, luv?"  
  
She stared at the demon visage before her. "Your intensity scares me. Your loyalty scares me. The way I feel when you hold me scares me..." She ran a finger over his ridges, his nose, and touched his mouth that was revealing his fangs. "But I don't fear you."  
  
To prove it to him, to prove it to herself, she leaned forward, pressed her lips to his forehead, surprised that no revulsion rolled through her. She kissed him tentatively, waiting for the pain she remembered when Angel kissed her with fangs.  
  
There was none.  
  
When Spike pulled away, he let his demon melt away and stared at Buffy.  
  
"Do you trust me?" She echoed the question he had posed to her so many weeks ago.  
  
He grinned, touched the necklace she still wore. "No." In his mind he was begging, 'Ask me to.'  
  
She took a breath. "Will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She stood, took his hand, and led him to the training room. Sat him down on a loveseat in the corner.  
  
"I read a book today."  
  
He arched a brow. "Oh. Good girl. Did it have pictures?"  
  
"Nope. But it was neat. Said... what was it? Oh, vampire's love touch. To touch, and be touched... Pain senses are... dulled quite a bit... but... Extremely sensitive to other kinds of gentle touching."  
  
He glanced nervously up at her. Repeated to himself, "Trust, trust trust..." Like a mantra. "Yeah?"  
  
"Mmm...hmmm..." She leaned over, looked him in the eye, and slid her hands under his duster, under the dark tee-shirt, and…  
  
For the first time in a hundred years, he unnecessarily held his breath.  
  
She gently scratched at his ribs. Watched his eyes close, and laughed outright as his left foot started to thump the ground.  
  
She stopped, and his eyes slid open at the lack of contact, his foot slowly stopping.  
  
"Oh my gosh... Spike, that was too cute. You looked like a dog having it's belly rubbed."  
  
He grinned complacently at her when she started scratching again. After a while, his foot stopped moving, and a low growl emanated from deep in his throat. His back arched, and Buffy moved her hand to the other side of his chest, still gently scratching.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
A moan met her comment.  
  
"I want to..."  
  
"Anythin', luv, just don't stop..."  
  
She grinned. "I want a pony."  
  
"Ohhhh... yeah... Right... mmmm... Buffy..." His blue eyes popped open. "A pony? How in blue blazes are we gonna *feed* it?"  
  
Buffy laughed, and tentatively snuggled to his side. Her left hand lay at his stomach. She glanced at the ring she still wore and wondered why she had never taken it off. She fingered the gorgeous ring gently.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He breathed in softly. She hadn't showered this morning, so her hair no longer smelled like her shampoo, but she smelled... Like Buffy. And he was glad no one could bottle her scent, because then he'd have to go about killing every bastard who would dare let their woman smell like his.  
  
She nudged him. Again. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"Did you... Did you kill your family like Angel did?"  
  
His eyes, too, fell to the ring on Buffy's finger. "No. I figured that Spike had nothing to do with William, except hurting the people that hurt William. My- his family had never done anythin' but love him."  
  
"Will you tell me about her?"  
  
"My mum?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She..." He thought for a moment, conjured her face, her voice to the fore. "was graceful. We were upper middle class. But my mum... she had more grace than any lady I'd ever met. She was smart. Always baking or sewing something. Never had anythin' but a kind word for people. She wasn't a saint. She reminded me of Joyce a bit. Joyce was stronger than my mother, though. No... she wasn't a saint. But she was a good woman."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He looked down on the pixie he had taken to calling his. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love... the.. the ring. It's gorgeous, and... I think it suits us. Me. Us."  
  
He raised her hand off his stomach, kissed the ring, looked into her eyes and said throatily, "I love it, too. Now what do we have to do today?"  
  
"Well... " She stood, pulled him up with her. "Would you like to see your baby?"  
  
"Oh my.. bloody pissing hell! Are you in LABOR!?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "No... They can... The baby shows up on a monitor."  
  
He arched a brow. "Like a telley?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah.. something like that. My appointment is in half an hour... Can you drive us?"  
  
"Absolutely. But we'll be going slow. Let's go say g'bye to the watcher and the demon. We've got a baby to look at."  
  
End, part Thirteen.  
  
Thanks for reading, and reviewing, guys. Really appreciate it. Next part should be up in a few days. PLEASE review, and read Angel-4- Ever and Joy's stuff. They are.... omg. Incredible.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	14. Taco Night, and Vows.

Start, Part 14  
  
Sorry this has taken so long.... I was completely uninspired until faced with cleaning the whole house. lol I own nothing. Next part will prolly not be up till Firday or Monday, earliest. thanks for being such great reviewers. Angel-4-ever, Thanks for liking the one I do'nt have the guts to post.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
Spike chased Buffy into the house, yelling after her. "I bloody well said you're NOT patrolling anymore! Don't like it, too pissing bad for YOU!"  
  
She waited until he was safely inside, slamming the door behind them. "I am the Chosen One. Note the capital C, and O. Averted numerous apocalypses, died and been brought back TWICE. A little pregnancy.... I CAN HANDLE!"  
  
"Yes, you can. ALIVE. WITHOUT PATROLLING."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE ABOUT IT!"  
  
Grabbing her by her shoulders, he slammed her against the closet door. "Not when it comes to my baby, Slayer. I know you can handle it. I know you're strong. But one good kick... Three good pokes... our baby is gone. And I love you too much to let that happen. End of discussion. The Big Bad has spoken." He smirked at her. "Note the capital B's. And I'm older. I'm pullin' rank."  
  
"Then who's gonna patrol, Spike?"  
  
"Me an' the Poof. At least he'll be makin' himself useful. Always was a freeloadin' wanker."  
  
Angel and Dru walked into the breezeway, Angel remarking, "Geez, Spike, I wasn't even there to defend my name. Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
"No, you don't, you damn wanker. She needs to sleep. And you and I need to talk."  
  
Druscilla weaved back and forth, saying in a sing-song voice, "We're going to leave... To the pretty mansion you wouldn't buy me."  
  
Angel looked abashedly at Dru, then Buffy. "That's basically what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Ok, but what-"  
  
"Great! And lovely! And bullocks! I don't give a damn where you live, but *you*, Peaches, are gonna help me patrol. Cuz Buffy isn't gonna do it anymore."  
  
Angel nodded, in complete agreement with his childe. "Good idea. We wouldn't even let Darla out to feed when she hit her fifth month. But, Dru and I are gonna go through the tunnels to the mansion... it's getting a little crowded, so we thought, the sooner the better."  
  
"You're not kidding me." Spike's darkly muttered words were glared at by all.  
  
"Uhh... Well, we are gonna leave come nightfall, I just wanted to tell you." he directed his civil words at Buffy. "Do you think you can get Druscilla some cake? Spike can help me with some baggage."  
  
Nodding, she watched the two men go back into the basement, took a deep breath, and helped Dru find some Little Debbie cakes.  
  
"I'm not 'elpin you with anything, ya poofter." Spike muttered, disgruntled.  
  
Angel turned from the cot where he was backing a small bag, to shake his head disgustedly at his childe. "What is up your ass?"  
  
"Not you!" They both looked shocked at what he had said, and Spike hurriedly continued, "Buffy wants to keep patrolling."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "Of course she does. She's the best, no one can do it better than Buffy. Someone other than her could get hurt..."  
  
Spike grinned at his sire's sarcastic words, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. Lighting one, he dragged deeply on it.  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"No... Well, yeah, but... I haven't smoked since we found out... and... Well, bullocks! They're my cigarette's! But... Eh...." He toed it out. "I feel bad even thinking the smoke is gonna drift upstairs. It makes her nauseas." Running a hand through his hair, he sneered at Angel. "What kinda hair mousse you use, Peaches? I'm turning into you.... may as well look like it." He looked his sire over. "Except for those dumbassed clothes."  
  
Angel just arched his brow at Spike, knowing this conversation would never go any further than Spike wanted it to. He pushed the bag at him. "Take it to the tunnels."  
  
Nodding once, he went out the one exit in the basement he was sure Buffy knew nothing of. When he returned, Angel was in a death-like slumber on a cot away from the sun. Apparently, Buffy had deposited Dru in the same manner, sleeping, curled slightly towards Angel.  
  
He wandered upstairs, to find Buffy pushing ground hamburger around a skillet, browning it. Then he remembered. Taco night. Walking up behind Buffy, Spike place his hands gently on her stomach, rubbing softly.  
  
He nuzzled the side of her neck, feeling wonder at the memory of seeing his baby girl on the screen at the doctor's. He placed a kiss on the curve of her neck and shoulder, whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful..."  
  
Buffy pulled away slightly. "Stop it." The tears she didn't want to fall did.  
  
Stunned, more than a piece hurt, he did. "Stop what?"  
  
She turned to face him. "You're making it too easy."  
  
"Making WHAT too easy?" Angering quickly, he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
Buffy stared at him, taking in his blue eyes, his blatantly dyed hair, and his incredible hands.  
  
"It's too easy to love you."  
  
He made a noise in his throat, tossed his hands up in the air. "What's WRONG with that?? That's what I want." He went to reach for her, continuing, "For it to be easy for you to love me..."  
  
She backed away from his open arms. "No. It's wrong." She wrapped her arms around herself. "You'll leave. It'll be harder to heal. Every time it gets harder... It hurts more... If you left..." She spread her hands wide, trying to find the words. "I'd die for sure."  
  
Spike's hands clenched. "What does it TAKE, Buffy!? I LOVE YOU! All right? *I* *love* *YOU*. I'm not going anywhere. I'm even... Turning HUMAN for you! For our baby. So I can always be here. So you'll never have a reason to say goodbye, Buffy. I'm so scared. But I know this..." he gestured to the air between them, "this is real. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."  
  
He grabbed her hand, ignoring her struggle to get free. Slammed it against his chest. "What is that, Buffy?"  
  
She answered meekly, "A heartbeat."  
  
His hold on her hand grew gentle, he stroked her hand and arm to the elbow and back. "That's right, luv... And I'm the only man in history that can truthfully say my heart beats for you. All I want to do is love you, Buffy... Let me."  
  
Recalling Angel's words to her, to let Spike love her because he knew how, echoed through her head. She took a deep breath, and went into his arms, letting him hug her, sniffle her hair. She smiled. It was familiar, but never... common. He turned her from her thoughts, pushed her towards the stove.  
  
"Niblet'll kill you for burnin' her taco's." He stepped behind her to wrap his arms around her middle. She hadn't admitted she loved him. That still hurt a little bit. But she had walked willingly into his arms. Let him hold her in the sunlight. He smiled, thinking that she even shared a problem with him. They were making progress...  
  
And she would admit her love before their baby was born. He vowed it.  
  
TBC.... Sorry, I just always wanted to do that. More later. Any ideas? Dreams??? Let me know.  
  
Tequila 


	15. Of Dreams.

Ok, own nothing, and ya'll have REALLY got to tell me what's going on here... cuz... if not, this is gonna be over pretty quickly. Actually, I take that back. I just got a brainstorm. Ok, it's been sketched out, so it'll be coming soon. Give me till Wednesday, and nince reviews. Thanks so much to TigerWolf. You're awesome. And again, Joy for the ideas. Go Spike. Mrrrrroooowrrrrr  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
Buffy watched Spike sleep. He was sleeping so much more lately. Not just at night. During the day, catching catnaps, sleeping during commercials. She guessed it was just a way of catching up on over... what? Almost 130 years of sleep? But he was thinking in his sleep, again. She could always tell, because it looked like he was glowering with his eyes closed. There were three lines on his face that gave it away. The one between his eyebrows, and one on either side of his mouth.  
  
Dinner had gone off considerably well. Considering. Taco's remained unburned. Her heart remained turned upside down, inside out, and backward. Giles had come for dinner, and Dawn had practically been in his lap the entire time. She had in fact, at one time, kissed him on the cheek. She thought nothing of it, knowing the affection her sister had for Giles -and vice versa- was paternal. She liked having a Grand-da figure. And Buffy liked having a father figure. She looked at the vampire who had just muttered a VERY dark and rude British obscenity under his breath. Curled his nose. It took all she had not to laugh at his mulish expression. She could see him as a little boy. Stubborn. But sweet.  
  
So sweet, her William. Her Spike. Her lover. The father of her child. Their child. She reached out a hand to let it hang directly over his heart. Her palm barely grazed the fabric of his tee-shirt, and she could feel his heartbeat. Thought back on his words. Considered many things for many heartbeats. He saved her, and when he couldn't, he sure as hell tried. He loved her. Loved Dawn. Loved the Scoobies. Even Xander. And Xander was such an ass to him. She had been over all of this already. She even considered his darker side. His demon, that he was at peace with. But turned over for her. She knew he had done things. One didn't get so famous as Spike was without some mayhem. But even now, he seemed proud of that. There was something, lurking just under the sky blue of his eyes that revealed shame. That didn't seem a familiar emotion for him. She wondered if she just asked, would he tell her?  
  
She wondered if she even cared. She loved him for who he was now. Not that she didn't like his.... rougher side, it was just that he could never do the things he had again. He had told her so. So did it matter what he had done? Compared to what he was doing now?  
  
No. She knew it now. No. It didn't matter to her at all. Unless... She scoffed at herself. Spike was SO not into... Well, what did she know? Maybe he had been. But... that didn't matter. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you, Spike." It was so much easier to say than she thought. Of course, he was unconscious. She sighed, lay down beside him, and slept.  
  
He drifted, lately, when he 'slept', between the sleep of the undead, and the dreams of a human. This had been the best so far, Buffy's hands resting over his heart, whispering her love... falling asleep... His body jerked awake, not sitting up, his eyes open wide. Had it been a dream? Looking to his side, he saw a very asleep Buffy, and wondered. Closing his eyes slowly, he wouldn't doubt that it had been. But even in his best- and worst- dreams that Buffy never sounded that content, that sure about anything.  
  
Shrugging, he wrapped his arms around his sleeping love and dreamt.  
  
End, part 15.  
  
I know... short. More, longer, soon. Three great words, hmmmm? Stay tuned. What's with the claim? And this apocolypse shit? Who knows? Could be adressed next chapter. Thanks.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	16. Cavalcades of Emotion.

Start, Part 16  
  
Own nothing.... OMG!!!! NEW BUFFY!!!!! HOLY SHIT! Sorry, I'm just excited. And I desperately hope all the spoilers that I shouldn't have read are wrong. :) Anyway, this is part 16. Kinda important. More.... Monday, Tuesday, prolly. I have Prom on Friday. *grumbles about the damn decorations and the difficulty of installing the lights* Dont ask. Prom committee can bite my butt. All Hail Joss, who doens't know what t he hell he's doing, breaking up Spike and Buffers like that. Gr.... Arggg.... LOL  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
Angel and Spike walked in the door, weary from patrol and a heavy conversation.  
  
"Spike, what happened with us... All of us... That was a long time ago."  
  
"I know." The blonde vampire paced in the doorway, struggling to verbalize his feelings. "When... When Connor was born, how did you feel?"  
  
"Jubliant."  
  
Slicing his hands through the air, he clarified, "About one day, him finding out all your dirty secrets. All the death... all the pain... All the sick-"  
  
"Ashamed. Terrified. Disgusted."  
  
"Now add on that the woman you love."  
  
"The same. Intensified. But Spike, Buffy knew that I-"  
  
"I don't CARE!" He glanced quickly around, glad that his vampiric hearing had not sensed any stirring. Lowering his voice, he continued. "You have a SOUL, Angel... I haven't gotten my shiny new one yet. And the things we did.... I've only recently regretted. Never took the time before. Never thought much on it. Chalked it up to deviant, 'family' experiences and moved on. Now, with the baby... my baby coming, I just wish... That I could erase it all. Not even because... I didn't enjoy it at the time. No use lying right? But because I never thought... I'd never have anyone to answer to. Big Bad. But now I've gotten this little bugger, and her Mum."  
  
"Spike, what we did was-"  
  
"Depraved. We shouldn't ever have let Dru talk us into it. Ever. We don't share well. Never did. I've still got scars, Angel."  
  
Angel's eyes faltered, knowing the tattoo on his shoulder his jagged scars from Spike's hands.  
  
"Angel, would you ever, again, I mean... Well, Buffy heard us, t hat night in the kitchen."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She heard us. She told me that whatever happened the last hundred years would have to wait.... the next few days were gonna be harrowing." He grinned half-heartedly at his grandsire. "Then she told me she didn't hate me."  
  
"We're different people. We're better people... well, to a degree of people-ness... but... I think... Buffy cares for you. If she didn't, you wouldn't be here. One of us would be dust. But we'd never do the things we did before. I knew love was always strong to you. But I never thought that it would be able to push back your demon. Loving Buffy has changed you. On a basic level, that even your demon acknowledges. That's... enviable. And powerful. And your woman is asleep on the couch in the living room. Take her to bed. I'm going to the mansion."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't push back my demon. I'm at peace with it. And it lets my love alone." Giving his grandsire a searching look, he made his way to the living room.  
  
Glancing pensively at Spike and walking out the door, Angel made another famous exit.  
  
Gathering his slayer in his arms, Spike headed upstairs, and stopped on the fifth step, realizing what Angel had said.  
  
Your woman.  
  
Your woman.  
  
Angel had relinquished his mental claim on Buffy; turning it over in fact, to Spike.  
  
Hurriedly tucking her in, Spike slid into bed beside her, swallowing when she rolled over, cuddled to his chest, one hand on her rounded stomach. After kissing her forehead, he yawned immensely and fell asleep.  
  
To be awakened seemingly minutes later by the woman who had been curled in his arms. "Wake up."  
  
He glared at her through blurry eyes. "What the bloody hell-"  
  
"I heard you and Angel talking."  
  
His stomach lurched, and he sat up slowly. "I see." Glancing at her warily, he waited.  
  
"You and... And Angel... And you and Angel and Dru... You..." She took a deep breath, her hand going unconsciously to the angel pendant still hanging from her neck. "This isn't coming out well. You said... You said you were ashamed. Scared. But you said you were at peace with your demon."  
  
Unsure where they were headed, he just watched her. He mentally braced himself to be thrown out. Left forever without his child and his love.  
  
"Remember the day at the Magic Shop?" Her hand lifted from her pendant to run her fingers where his ridges had been. "You asked me... if I was frightened of you. I tried to prove to you... to myself that I wasn't. And I'm not. But it also proved to me that I trusted you. What I'm trying to say... it's just... I'm as at peace with your demon as you are."  
  
She watched a cavalcade of emotion flicker across his face. Hopeful. Fearful. Confused. She reached out, linked their hands together, pressed them to his chest. Both could feel the pumping of his heart.  
  
"And to be at peace with your demon... I have to be at peace with your past, too. And I am. I mean... I'm not saying it's not sick. But we both know it. And you've already said that you would never repeat your past again. If I can accept what you were, and who you are now... You should, too."  
  
Unclasping their hands, she laid back down, her back to him, and attempted to sleep.  
  
After a time, Spike lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her, not even attempting to sleep, and thought.  
  
The next morning, the two sent Dawn off to school, and finally got around to picking up t he house. The last week had been... insane at best, and it took it's toll on the time she spent doing chores.  
  
Barely heard over the vaccum that Buffy was running and the clattering in the kitchen she hoped wasn't her mother's fine china being broken by Spike, the doorbell chimed.  
  
Shutting off the old vaccum, she walked to the door, swung it open.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Summer's... I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news..."  
  
In her doorway stood none other than Charles Donovan.  
  
  
  
End, part 16.  
  
AGain, with the slight shortness. Little under 1000 words. Which was my goal. *groans at 976* I think thats' the number. Anyway, more by... say... Tuesday, latest? REVIEW!!!! Please? And these are to the people who got me over the 100 note marker (except the person who said they weren't reading past chapter 5. Hello, in the nicest way, Angel DOES tell Buffy off later, and they chill with the meanness.) Thank you so much. You are great reviewers. I would have quit after chapter 7 but for your lovely reviews. Please, I encourage you to read my OTHER stories too. Some are much MUCH shorter. :) Quick, fluffy reads. Ok... enough shameless plugging.  
  
THANKS SO MUCH TIGERWOLF!!!!! I WILL READ YOUR STORY OVER THE WEEKEND!!!!!! *much love and huggles*  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	17. Problems.

Start, part Seventeen.  
  
Ok, everyone.... Special shoutouts- my brother who has STILL not reviewed my story, and to all the lovely people who liked all my stories. That means the world to me. Tigerwolf, you're the best beta-er. (even tho you're my first). Keep up all your great independent work.  
  
Mmmm.... I own nothing, and excuse me if EVERYONE in ENtrophy treated Spike like shit. I just wanted to cuddle him and say, "It's ok... I love you." heheheheeee... lol Anyway!! PLEAAAAAAASEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!! Review lots. lol review other stories, too, if you feel so inclined. So! Here we go.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
He shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
Buffy's grip on the door handle tightened. "Bad news? Like... It's going to rain today bad news, or... You've come to rip my baby sister from my arms and place her in a home where they can't show her a fraction of the love I have for her bad news?"  
  
She hadn't noticed when Spike had strode up behind her, but only felt his presence by his fingers wrapping around hers on the door handle, gently loosening them.  
  
"... Somewhere between the rain and ripping. Depending on your point of view."  
  
"Why don't we head inside and finish this discussion?" Spike showed Donovan in, and they all sat at the kitchen table as they had only weeks before.  
  
Buffy got up, slammed coffee cups, still wet in the dish strainer, on the table, and put water on to boil. "What's going on?"  
  
"I... Well, the state has a few problems with you keeping Dawn."  
  
"Like *what*?"  
  
"Like... They can't find records on Mr. Elliot, here."  
  
"S'Cuz I'm British, you git. All my records are over there."  
  
The water started to boil. Buffy reached into the cupboard.  
  
Mr. Donovan protested. "I don't need any coffee..."  
  
"It's not coffee, it's hot chocolate. And it's for Sp-Will and I. What else?"  
  
"Well, you see... There's a slight problem with the marriage."  
  
Buffy's spoon clanked the side of her cup harshly. "What... What problems?"  
  
"Well, there isn't one. I mean... Well..."  
  
"Just spit it out, mate. We need to keep Dawn. We love her."  
  
"There has to be evidence. They want a certificate. Probably pictures and an invitation, too, especially considering Ms. Summer's background."  
  
She sipped from her mug, saying coolly, "What *record* would that be?"  
  
"Well, you DO have two blown up schools under your belt." Donovan switched his attention to Spike. "And you have no job. No visible means of support. We can't very well just LEAVE a child with a woman, on maternity leave from a fast food restaurant, engaged to a man with no job. It's not fair to Dawn."  
  
Spike stood, and stood tall. At five foot ten, he was no giant, but since Donovan was sitting, the effect was definitely noted. "What's not fair, sir, is that *I* am an undercover agent, I work for her Majesty, AND the UN. That you snivelling sods have to have it explained to you is terrible. My people said they'd call your people." Sitting down he gave a defeated sigh. "My paperwork wasn't in order before I left. It was slightly rushed. I'm the top in the field, you know. They told me they'd take care of the "Joe Normal" stuff, but apparently..." He stood, made his way to the phone. "I'll give them a ring, tell them what you've said, why we can't keep Dawn." Rolling his eyes, he added, "This should be realllll pretty. All I want to do is keep this place safe." He picked up the phone, started to dial. "Let's hope they don't ask your name, mate. I *DID* rather like you." He gave the man a pitying look.  
  
Stammering nervously, Donovan said, "I'll... I'll talk to my boss's boss. I'm sure... I'm sure that we can work this out. Your *profession* shouldn't stand in the way, sir. After all you've done," he added indignantly. "I believe I could talk them into accepting just a marriage certificate, and consider Dawn in good hands? Yes?"  
  
Buffy managed a rather calm, "I think that we can arrange that, Mr. Donovan... We do appreciate you coming and telling us this. It... It means a lot that we can explain it to you."  
  
"Of course." They stood, moved to the door.  
  
Seeing him out, Buffy smiled gently at the man.  
  
"Ms. Summer's?"  
  
"Yes?" Her outer calm was starting to shatter... He needed to go.  
  
"I think... That it would be good if I could attend the wedding, don't you think? Kind of like a personal voucher?"  
  
Trembling, she replied, "Lovely. That sounds... Lovely..." Closing the door, and leaning against it, she looked at Spike.  
  
"What the HELL are we gonna do now??"  
  
Spike grinned at her. "Well, love... Looks like we're getting married. Still want 'Wind Beneath My Wings'?"  
  
  
  
End, part Seventeen.  
  
Yes, direct refrence to Something Blue, my fave Spike episode, next to... Ummmm Fool for Love? Where he tells Buffy about killing the other slayers? That's it, right? ANyway, R&R. Thanks so much.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	18. $199

Start, part 18.  
  
Sorry for the delay. I was at my Da's this weekend. And it's mother's day. Gotta spend it w/ my mommy. *grin* Ok... ON with the wedding schtuff. Here we go! To Livia, the lovely girl who sends me ideas by email. Geez, I appreciate it. And, for those wondering, there is a new chapter of MINE! in the works, but it's gonna be a little bit. So... patience is a virtue, and I believe it'll pay off. Oh, I am sooooo sad about Buffy lately. Will she ever be happy? AND WHAT ABOUT MY SPIKEY!?!?! *hugs and cuddles*. Oh. Side note? Everyone go see Spiderman. It was... omg. I loved it. Totally.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
"What do you MEAN you have to get married??" Giles stared at them, his brow wrinkled in confusion. His mind was racing. Could this be what the prophesy meant?? If they DID wed... could it negate Angel's claim??  
  
"The Social Security people have their panties in a twist, saying I didn't have a job, and Buffy was pregnant, so... Ehhhh..." Spike dragged a hand through his hair.  
  
"He lied. Told them he was undercover for the UN and the Crown... Couldn't BELIEVE that his people hadn't set up his "Joe Normal" shit yet..." Buffy was torn between her ire and thankfulness for his quick thinking. Ire won out. "And now, we can't even FAKE a certificate, because the social service worker INVITED himself to our wedding!"  
  
"He... invited himself to the wedding..?" Giles clarified.  
  
"Right." Spike leaned back in his chair, grinned rakishly at Buffy. "I've still got that skeleton ring, luv. If it'll make you feel better about the whole thing."  
  
As Giles unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, Spike added, "We can even have the daytime ceremony if you want to."  
  
Standing in a silent rage, she slipped the sapphire ring on the table, walked into the training room and locked the door behind her. Then, very methodically, the very pregnant slayer began beating the hanging bag.  
  
On the other side of the door, Giles jerked at the handle, then glared at Spike. "I don't know exactly what you've done, or why it 's your fault, but, Spike, she could hurt herself. The baby."  
  
Slamming a fist against the door, he shouted, "Let me in, Buffy. Now."  
  
Between puffs of breath, she responded angrily, "Get. Out. Now."  
  
Spike took a step back, ready to plow in the door. Giles stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "It's magic, Spike. Stronger so demons can't get in."  
  
Looking at Giles, his eyes flashed yellow. Shaking Giles' hand off, Spike stepped forward and gracefully kicked the door open.  
  
Both ignored Giles' surprised look.  
  
"I said get out!" She pounded the bag.  
  
"And how many times do I have to ignore you for you to get it?? Now, pet, calm down. You'll hurt the baby."  
  
Dropping her hands, she rounded on him. "Calm down?? I suppose you're right. I should just chill out. You know, what's a lifetime commitment, anyway? Piece of paper, fifty years? No big! I SHOULD be calm like you. But maybe you're not calm at all. You just don't CARE. So crack ANOTHER joke, Spike."  
  
"Oh! I see! Buffy can't get over herself to see the irony of it! Even RUPE can see it! You KNOW I love you, so WHAT is the bleedin' problem, Buffy?"  
  
"You're just-"  
  
"Bullocks! It's not about me. Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I'm scared." The admission took her fire. "I want my mom. I'm marrying a vampire. I'm bearing his child." She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "And I'm not... unhappy. It feels... right. So.. I just wonder... When will it stop? When is it gonna hurt again?"  
  
Spike slipped the ring he had been holding back on her finger. Kissing her palm, he said seriously, "As long as I can be here to help it, it's never gonna hurt again."  
  
"Why were you joking?"  
  
Giles slipped quietly out of the room, pretending to read a book.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Maybe because I'm scared, too."  
  
That night, a Scoobie meeting of grand proportions was called.  
  
"Spike and I are getting married. Willow, invitations. Forty-five people tops. Xander, um... I don't know yet. Giles, find a minister. Anya, flowers, seating arrangements. Oh! Food! Xander. You. Food. Dawn, you and I are dresses. Spike and Giles are his clothes. Think cheap people. Think cheap." Clapping her hands briskly Buffy arched her brow. "Questions?"  
  
Xander's hand flew into the air. "What the HELL is going on??"  
  
"Very long complicated story short, Spike has convinced Social Services that he is an undercover agent, and THAT is why the means of support is invisible. WE have to get married to keep Dawn. That simple."  
  
"So... boils down to... Marry Spike, keep Dawnie?" At Buffy's nod, shrugged. "As no other alternatives present themselves... All right."  
  
Suddenly Willow's hand shot up, accompanied with a, "Ooh! Ooh! Me!"  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Do you want embossed invitations? White or cream? What are your colors?"  
  
"Ummm.... Cream... and... blue?" She fingered her pendant. "Light blue."  
  
Willow nodded and scribbled it down on a tablet.  
  
Anya was next. "What kind of flowers?"  
  
Spike spoke up. "Sunflowers. Lots of them. Maybe lilies of the valley."  
  
Anya smiled appreciatively.  
  
Xander said tentatively, "We could do... kind of a barbecue reception. Cheaper that way. Have people bring things."  
  
Buffy smiled brightly. "Great idea."  
  
The wedding planning was underway.  
  
Buffy threw the bridal magazine down with a muffled scream. Dawn looked up from her own catalog with a questioning look.  
  
"I'm getting married in a tent. A black tent." She pouted defiantly.  
  
Dawn laughed. "You are not. You'll just get a simple dress, with a flowing skirt. People know you're pregnant. They don't care."  
  
"I'll be ugly."  
  
"No you won't. Even if we have to get ugly bridesmaid dresses. You'll be gorgeous. You always are anyway. Even when you're yelling at Spike and Xander."  
  
Buffy's eye twitched. "They ate my icecream."  
  
"Oooh! Look at this one!" She shoved a magazine under Buffy's nose to show her a picture.  
  
It was beautiful. A simple gown, it had capped sleeves, much like an old peasant blouse. It hugged the chest softly, then flowed out at the stomach, it's soft gauzy material pooling at the ground in a small train. Buffy circled it with the red pen she had been circling and x-ing things out with.  
  
Both girls sighed. Dawn pointed to the price tag. $199. At an outlet shop on the other side of town. Without a word, they picked up their purses and left.  
  
Spike snarled at Giles. "This is... a ponce's tuxedo. I won't wear it." Flashing his eyes at Giles, he glared defiantly.  
  
"Yes... You're evil. I know." Turning away from the obnoxious vampire, Giles pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ahh... That's better."  
  
Turning, Giles closed his eyes in exasperation. "Spike, take off that damned leather duster. If Buffy even heard about you thinking about that, she'd kill you."  
  
"But these new kinds are so... casual. What happened to dinner coats, and such? I mean, bloody hell. Being formal isn't even formal."  
  
Giles' eyes lit up. "Spike, come with me. I know the perfect place."  
  
End, part 18.  
  
Again, own nothing. Send me ideas and reviews. I love them, and live for them. haha. Oh... someone brainwash Joss. "Buffy and Spike toooogeeeeethhherrrrrness.... Buffy and Spike toooogeeeeetheeeeeerrrrrneessss..." Yes. That's the way to go! Hurrah! Sorry... sugar's gettin to me.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	19. Kid Gloves

Start, part 19.  
  
Sorry it's been so long. Zero inspiration. But here we go. I hope you like it, and MINE! is on it's way. Har har. Y'all are just gonna love it. PLEASE review!! I love it when you do!! *blows kisses*  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
Spike took in the small shop Giles had led him into with one glance. Turned a narrowed stare at the ex-watcher. "I didn't know you still hated me, Rupe. Kinda stings."  
  
"Oh... Shut *up*, you git!" Grabbing Spike by the arm, he led him to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" The red-haired lady at the counter addressed them. Her nametag announced that, yes, her name *was* Sheila, the proud owner of the "Yesteryear Costume Parlor."  
  
"Um... Yes..." Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "I need- my.. eh... well, friend. He needs a suit, mid-1860's, gentleman's formal wear. 1860's, if you've got it."  
  
Sheila smiled knowingly, leaned over the counter seductively. "A masque? Aren't those always so..." She drew a finger down her neck. "Ellilcit?"  
  
Spike gave a small smile. "I suppose they are. But, you see, Sheila," he squinted at her nametag, "This is for my wedding."  
  
She backed off immediately, a small pout forming between her eyebrows. "I'll see what we have... Just a moment."  
  
As she walked away, Spike turned a ferocious glare on Giles. "Why on God's earth would you take me to one of these places?? You know as well as I that they never carry any thing of... quality, or... I DO bathe, Watcher. Me AND my clothes bathe."  
  
Sheila interrupted with a small throat clearing.  
  
Draped across her arm was the perfect suit. Perfectly tailored, suiting the period, it had a beautiful swallow-tail evening coat. The suit jacket had the same tail, and came up the the center of the chest with four buttons. The collar was stiff and starched, but not too high, as had taken the trend in the early 1900's; the shirt's color was a slight cream color. The suit was a beautiful charcoal black, soft. His vampiric senses took a tiny wiff and detected nothing but dry-cleaning scent.  
  
Without a word, he took it from her hands and made his way to a dressing room. Sheila followed him in a slight panic.  
  
"Sir! That's... You may need help with some of the-"  
  
Giles stopped her with a hand on her arm. "He's from- well, he's been to a lot of masques... He knows what he's doing."  
  
"Kid gloves." The muffled order came from the dressing room.  
  
"What? Spike, you bloody pervert. There are NO gloves made of children! The very NOTION is appalling, and furthermore-"  
  
"Shut UP! Soft leather. It was... I can't touch her dress. It's the way things went. I need soft cream gloves to match the shirt. Get on it."  
  
He walked out, the suit draped over his left arm. "I'll buy it."  
  
Slightly confused, Sheila said, "Ummm... This is a rental shop."  
  
Measuring her with his eyes, he said quietly, "Five hundred dollars."  
  
A grin encased her face. "Best wishes on your wedding."  
  
He dropped the bills on the counter, waited her for her bag it, and walked out,Giles trailing him.  
  
  
  
That night, Spike knocked on Xander's door.  
  
He opened it, arched a brow, and swung the door open. "Come in."  
  
"You're Buffy's best friend," he told the Whelp, coming straight to the point.  
  
"Yeah... One of 'em." Xander was highly confused, and kept a careful eye on him.  
  
"You piss me off. Every damn time you'd turn around. There you'd go. Pissin me off." He looked intensely at him. "First, it was cuz you were stupid. You still are. But then... It was because you had something I couldn't. Her friendship. Then, I had her body." He swallowed hard, sat down. "You still had something I wanted, Xander."  
  
"A beating heart?"  
  
"Her respect. I think... I think this is a good beginning. I think that we're happy. And it would mean a lot to m- to Buffy. To Buffy if you approved. Wanted to stand in as, ya know. Best man."  
  
Xander grinned. "Bachelor party?"  
  
Spike laughed. "God no! I kinda like this beating heart bit... It'd kinda sucks if Buffy killed me."  
  
Xander rubbed his hands together, said slowly, "Best man, uh?"  
  
Spike scowled at him. "Don't let it go to your head. You're still a dumbassed whelp."  
  
Xander let a smiled quirk his lips. "And I still hate you."  
  
Spike stood. "Goodnight, Whelp."  
  
"Night, Grateful Dead."  
  
End, part 19.  
  
Ok... I'm going on VACATION! I will not be writing, posting, or otherwise BREATHING near a computer until the 8th of June. I will, however, appreciate your reviews till I get back. Remember. The 13th is my birthday. A nice note would be so sweet.  
  
OH! Me, Tigerwolf, and MissKittieFantastico are doing an RPG. Tigerwolf will be posting the first part soon. LOOK FOR IT! :) Thanks so much.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	20. A Big Part of Me...

Start, part 20.  
  
All right, my lovelies. Here we go. Sorry for the delay. Haha. Spuffy goodness here we come. To... Tigerwolf, and Dawn. :) For always asking Dawnie. And Tigerwolf, for liking it, but telling me "Change this". I appreciate it. Um... Own nothing. But I'm getting nakee James for my birthday, which is like... today, if today is the 13th. YAY!!!!! *squeals and hops up and down* Anyway, thank you all for your sweet reviews. I appreciate them.  
  
I am the dannnnnnncing queen.... young and sweet.... only 17.... I CAN DANCE! I CAN JIIIIIIIII-IIIIVE! HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!!!!!! IF YOU WANT MY BODY..... AND YOU THINK I'M SEXY!!!! C'MON SUGAR LET ME KNOOOOOOO-OOOOW! *points at Dawnie* *Elvis-ish* That was for you, baby.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise.  
  
Dawn walked into Buffy's room, and saw her sister sleeping with her head at the foot of the bed, on her back, uncovered. She smiled at the sight of all the shoes strewn around the room. Buffy was having trouble finding the right shoes. And decided to sleep on it apparently. Crawling onto the bed slowly, Dawn lay beside her sister. Looking at Buffy's small smile, she fell asleep too.  
  
And woke to Buffy's awake smile. "Hey sleepyhead."  
  
"Hey, Buffy." The line between her eyebrows betrayed the small grin she was giving her older sister.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy sat up.  
  
"I was... ya know... thinking about Mom." Dawn sat up, too. "We used to talk a lot."  
  
Buffy smiled softly. "Yeah?"  
  
"I told her how... I wanted to get married. But love marrying doesn't work out. So... I was going money approach. But she said-" The young teens eyes welled unexpectedly, and she bit her lip.  
  
Buffy ran a hand up Dawn arm, and over her hair. "What did she say, Dawnie?"  
  
"That marrying for love was the only thing worth marrying for. Money could be spent, but- She wanted you to marry for love, Buffy. She wanted that. She knew... Your life was hard. And... and unexpected things happened. But all she wanted was for you to love someone and get a happily ever after." A tiny sob escaped her. "And you don't get one."  
  
Buffy held the crying teen's face in her hands. "Dawn... Spike loves us. He wants what's best for all of us. You, me, and the baby." She misted up a bit herself. "He's a good man. He wants to take care of us."  
  
Dawn jerked her head back. "So does Giles. And Xander. You didn't jump into bed with either of them."  
  
Buffy blinked. "A part of me... Dawn..." She didn't speak older to younger. Woman to woman. She spoke, loving sister to loving sister. "A part of me is afraid to let someone have my heart again. I'm not... not good at the couple thing. I've never found someone who didn't care *what* I was, but *who* I was. Spike was the first one to see that they're one and the same. He's as strong as me. Asinine like me. But he's so open about his feelings, and it confuses me. A part of me loves him, just for giving me my baby." She laughed dryly. "A part of me wants to kill him for it, too." She licked her lips, and held Dawn's hands between her own. "I guess, what... what I'm trying to... to say, is that... a part of me... a big part of me is in l- love with Spike." Heaving out a sigh, she finished, "And the other part of me is trying desperately to pull back and save myself."  
  
Dawn looked into her sister's confused eyes, and gave a tiny smile. Reaching forward to hug her sister, she realized Buffy had spoken to her like an equal. Her smile spread a little bit more. She had also admitted, partly, to loving Spike. The smile turned to a full-fledged grin.  
  
Walking into the room, holding a suit bag, Spike grinned at his hugging women. "Hello, cuties."  
  
Detangling herself from her sister, Dawn grinned hugely at Spike. "Hello."  
  
"What's *that* grin for, Nibblet?" He stopped, frowned. "That wanker bastard better not have asked you out. And the answer is no. It's bleedin' always no!" He rounded on Buffy. "You didn't tell her YES, did you??"  
  
The girls laughed and Dawn slipped past Spike out the door saying, "He hasn't asked yet, but I'll remember when he does. Yes, wasn't it ?" Her laughter echoed down the hall.  
  
Spike shook his head. Leaning with one knee on the bed, he stroked a hand down Buffy's cheek. "What're you doing tonight?"  
  
Buffy smiled quickly, averting her eyes. "Eh... Nothing much! I've just been looking for... shoes. Ya know... to match the dress."  
  
Spike nodded. "Why don't we go out to dinner?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He blinked incredulously at her. "'Cuz I bloody well want to take my fiancee out to dinner!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Spike blinked at her again. Too easy. "All right, luv. I'm gonna hop in the shower. Be ready at eight." Grabbing some clothes, and a towel, he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Safely in the shower, the water on, he braced his hands on the tile as the water beat down on his back. Her words swam through his head.  
  
"A part of me... a big part of me is in l- love with Spike."  
  
The words he'd waited to hear for... too long. Choked laughter fell from his throat. He turned to face the spray again, closed his eyes against it. Tried not to be ashamed of the tears that stung the corners of his eyes. He laughed again. Looked at the ceiling, said, "Thank you. I know... you're giving me so much... But... This is the only thing I wanted... She'll fall in love with me completely tonight."  
  
His small monologue was cut off by a small knocking on the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy peeked her head in the door. "How should I dress?"  
  
He didn't lean out the curtain. He could still feel the triumph shining in his eyes. "Formal. Not too. Maybe... nice night at the Bronze- esque."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Buffy sat at her vanity, making herself up. She was going to let Spike love her. Totally. She would tell him tonight. Confidence weighted her hand, and her makeup reflected her mood. Suddenly sure of her footing, she felt better. Even though the dress felt foolish on, she thought she looked all right. Of course, seven months pregnant didn't make for the most svelte of figures.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, surveyed herself. The red knit dress clung, pronouncing her elongated stomach, wider hips, and, she noted with a smile, her bigger boobs. The small cap sleeves fit, and she took off the necklace Spike had given her. She replaced it with a diamond teardrop that settled between her breasts. She slipped into her heels, checked the clock. For some reason, she knew that Spike wouldn't be coming into the room again. 6:56 pm.  
  
Spike adjusted the tie, then pulled it off. To hell with them. He pulled on a black suit jacket, looked in the bathroom mirror. Grinned rakishly. No, this wasn't his wedding tuxedo, but a black suit always HAD looked pretty good on him. He walked downstairs, checked the clock. 6:59.  
  
Buffy walked to the hall stairs. It was seven. Time. She took her first step down, and saw Spike staring up at her, holding one red rose.  
  
Confusion knitted her brow. Suddenly it cleared.  
  
This was their first date.  
  
End, Part 20.  
  
Ok... I'm thinking there will be like.... between three and four more chapters, and that'll be it for Convoluted. Maybe I'll work on Goodnight, Sunrise, but I dont think a lot of people liked it. I dunno. But.... More to come... :) R&R *huge huggles to the sweet reviewers* Do you guys know how much you make me smile?? Btw, Tigerwolf, we totally kicked ass last night! We gotta do it more! :) *waves excitedly* Byes!!!  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	21. Thirteen Languages...

Start, Part 21. Here we go, my lovelies. Um... three or four chaps left. Yay! Thanks so much for sticking with me. I wish I owned Spike, BUT! My brother got me an autographed pic of James for my birthday (insert stupid, helpless giggling here). I love him so much. He's the best big brother EVER. No contest. So, here we go. Joss is all. Let's hope he gets it right next season. Sheesh. Always. Tequila Sunrise  
  
Buffy twitched. It was not a habit Spike was aware she had. And he was aware of EVERY habit she had. Even that ridiculous one of her spraying body splash in front of her, walking through it, then spraying it behind her, and backing herself into it. Or that leg-slide-butt-wiggle-sigh right before she woke up. Or- Focus. Buffy twitched. She twitched. Uncrossed, recrossed her ankles. "So." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Where are we going?" "Nowhere." He caught the temper flare in her eyes. My, my... Emotions were easy to wring out of his slayer THIS tri-mester, hmmm? "Somewhere. You'll see." He took his hand off the gear-shift, let it touch Buffy's hand, down to the tips of her fingers, and back up to her elbow. Down again, he took her hand in his, took his eyes off the road long enough to kiss her palm and look in her eyes. "You look beautiful." Buffy smiled. "You do, too." With her hands now free, she lifted the rose to her nose.  
  
Ten minutes later Spike was pulling up to a very tiny, very pretty little Italian restaurant called "Giambelli's". Spike stepped out, crossed to Buffy's side, and gave her a hand out of the car. Walking into the restaurant, Spike stepped up to the boy dressed in a suit, taking reservations and seating. Grinning as the boy pumped his hand vigorously, he accepted his offer of his 'usual table'. Seating Buffy and himself by a window looking out into a small but beautifully colored garden, Buffy arched a brow at him. "Good tipper?" He laughed. "You could say that." A short, vivacious woman in her mid-sixties came rushing to their table, wiping her hands haphazardly on her apron. Spike rose as she reached them. "Senor Spike!" She tossed her arms around him as he bent to hug her, and receive a kiss on each cheek, twice. "Nonna. Buon giorno. Come va?" She waved him aside fondly, saying absently, "Bene, bene... Ma che vuoi??" She drew Buffy up by her hands. Spike said somewhat sheepishly, "Buffy, this is-" "Buffy?" Nonna said in an Italian accent. "This is the Buffy that you talk no stopping of? And you just now bring her to me?" She made tsk- ing noises in his general direction. "She is... bellisimo. Glowing." She laid a hand on her stomach. "And she is with your child?" Buffy was flustered, and feared the reproach she was sure the lady was going to give her. She became even more flustered when she drew her in, also for kisses. She patted Spike's cheek with one hand, the other still holding Buffy's. "A child is a wonderful gift, non? You make my beautiful boy happy." She let go of them long enough to place her hands on her chest. "My heart sings." She ushered Buffy to her seat again, saying, "You must eat. Too skinny for a beautiful woman like you." She again tsk-ed at Spike as he sat. "Do you not feed her? You need to see Nonna more often. We will fix plates for her home." She smiled fondly at Buffy. "She will not go hungry." And with that, the woman was sweeping her way back to the kitchen, telling the man who ran the bar the good news with a laugh and quick clap of her hands. Buffy again arched her brow at Spike. "That's more than a good tipper." He looked down at the empty appetizer plate, ran his tongue across his teeth and said slowly, "Remember that song... 'I Want A Man With Dishpan Hands?'" Buffy's mouth fell open. "No." He glance sharply at her, saying defensively, "Can't go 'round knockin' off the sodding bank. They look for ya after that. Don't fancy the headache after having to beat off six of Sunnyhell's finest to pay for blood and fags. Do you know those bleedin' wankers carry stakes now?? Besides... your electric bill needed paid." He stopped in an abrupt silence. Buffy reached across the table to lay her hand over his. "Thank you. That's... After everything-" She took a deep breath. "It means a lot, Spike." The boy who had seated them returned with half a loaf of still steaming Italian bread. "Compliments of La Signora." Buffy looked quizzically at Spike. "La Signora?" "Uh... Nonna." "Ah... Nonna."  
  
Dinner arrived, and it was the most exquisite food Buffy had ever eaten. Angel hair pasta had been drowned in a white wine sauce, and she was stealing bites off Spike's plate, which was something red, meaty, and delicious. She had stalled enough. Looking at Spike, who was now guarding his plate strategically, Buffy smiled. "I'm full." He blew out a relieved breath. "Thank God. I'm wastin' away 'ere, and I have to share with my pregnant slayer." Under his breath, he muttered, "Who eats like a pregnant moose..." The icy look he met across the table confirmed his belief that she had heard. "I'd like to see a moose that could fit into this dress, Spike. And when you find that moose, marry it." His eyes grew wide, and that made her laugh, forgetting his unseemly remark for the moment. She laid her hand on the table, waited for Spike to lay his on top of it. She turned their hands, so hers was on top, tracing small patterns on his palm. "I was talking to Dawn earlier." "Oh? What'd Nibblet have to say?" "We uh... Talked about Mom." Spike's eyes shone with compassion, but Buffy was unaware of it, staring intently at Spike's palm while she ran her fingers over it. "She told me how much... How much Mom wanted me to have a happily ever after. Just one. Just... To be happy with one person. Marry a man I love, because a slayer's life is uncertain. And I just..." She raised her eyes to his. "I want you to know that I am." He grew still, his breathing shallow. "You are what?" She wanted so badly to drop her eyes. But his blue ones entranced her. "Marrying a man I love." Spike's hand snaked out, to wrap at the base of her neck. He pulled her forward across the table, pressed his lips to hers. He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed tightly. He shuddered out a sigh. "I love you, Buffy. Give me the words." A small smile curled her lips. "I love you, Spike."  
  
They came home, fell asleep together. But Buffy's sleep was troubled. She pulled out of his protective grasp, and went to sit by the window. She was staring at the moon when she heard a groggy Spike say softly to her, "Come back to bed, luv." She gave him a half smile. "In a minute." Buffy heard his sitting up, the sheet falling to his waist. "What's wrong?" She turned to him, tears making silvery tracks down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Confusedly, he answered, "For what, Buffy? I love-" "I know. I knew. But I'm so sorry. For every... horrible thing I've ever said to you." She tilted her head. "After we had sex." She came back to the bed. Lowering herself to it, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Nothing I said was true. You're a wonderful man. Soul or not, Spike, I love you. I'm just so sorry I hurt you. It was just so much easier to have you... I thought I could-" He put his hand over her mouth. "Push me away. And you couldn't. And you didn't. We shouldn't have said a lot of things, Buffy. But we did." He smiled tenderly. "And now we've said a lot of things we should. So come back to bed with me." He tugged her down gently, covered them both back up. With Spike spooning her back, Buffy fell asleep with Spike murmuring 'I love you' in thirteen languages.  
  
End, Part 21. Part 22 should be up sometime next week. READ Tigerwolf's new story, it's a three author collaboration, called, I believe, "The Matter of the Heart". It's our story. I think it's pretty good, and deserves more than the 7 reviews that it has. (*hint hint*) If you do review, you get props in my permanent props book! Yay you! GO TIGERWOLF!!!! I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!!!!!! Always. Tequila Sunrise 


	22. Aching

Exactly thirteen days later, Buffy slid away from the warm body next to her. She couldn't sleep, and he was. Tomorrow was the wedding. Or, more accurately, later this afternoon was the wedding. She made her way downstairs, one hand on her protruding stomach, gazed out a window. Wandered to the next. She was marrying the man upstairs in less than twenty-four hours. And he hadn't touched her in almost eight months. She wondered if that would even change in the months to come, after the baby came. If he'd still want her, or just love her for the baby. Silly, but relevant.  
  
Upstairs, Spike reached out to pull Buffy closer. His eyes opened, confusedly when no reaching was pulling her closer. He got up, checked in Dawn's room, then heard the pat of her feet across the floor in the living room. He went down the stairs slowly, hair tousled, and ran a hand down his bare chest in a sleepy gesture while he watched Buffy pace.  
  
"Wass 'is all about?" He asked as she settled by a window.  
  
Buffy put a hand on her stomach, not turning from the window. "He can't sleep."  
  
Spike came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, then swept them over her back, and down her arms, kissed the side of her neck softly. "Maybe 'cos her mum's upset." His fingers trailed over her arms. "Wass wrong, luv?"  
  
"You love the baby."  
  
He frowned, not sure where she was going with this, but, "Of course I do."  
  
"And you love me."  
  
Steel, warmth, and love echoed through his voice. "Always."  
  
"But... you don't want me anymore, do you? I'm not... new, and beautiful and sexy to you anymore."  
  
Spike just smiled. "'Course I do. And 'course you are. Just a bit diff'cult to get around you these days."  
  
Buffy's hand crept up to curl on the windowpane, and her eyes teared up as he spoke the words. Her back shuddered, but she made no noise.  
  
"...Now... c'mon." Stern, pleading voice. "I was just... just teasing, luv." He turned her to face him, cupped one cheek, let his lips play over hers gently, sweetly. "I love you..."  
  
She made a protesting noise, pulled back slightly.  
  
His hands slid to her upper arms, pulled her back to where she was originally, and not gently. "'m not *finished*, Slayer." There was a growl to his voice, and his hands moved down to trace the swells of her breasts, slid his hands around them, his eyes concentrating on them entirely. Finally, he lifted them to hers. "I love you, but I've always wanted you. I wanted you before I loved you. I can never stop wanting you. I wake up at night sometimes, aching for you." He swept his hand down her cheek, looking hungrily at her. "Aching, luv. 'S not pleasant. But I won't hurt you... won't hurt our baby." Swallowed, took in her body, that still aroused him. "So I'll ache..." His eyes lifted in promise. "But not for much longer."  
  
He sat on the couch, settled back against it. "Come here." His voice, usually so soft with here these days, was rough with the command.  
  
"Spike-"  
  
He cut off her terse comment sharply. "Slayer. I said. Get over here. We both know I'm not above making you."  
  
And they did. They both knew. She sighed, moved to stand in front of him. He started to pull her down on his lap, but she balked.  
  
"I'm too-"  
  
"Shut up, Buffy. You're not too big, or too fat." He pulled again, harder, this time succeeding in settling her sideways on his lap. "What you are," he told her, angling her slightly, turning her head to him, "is mine. You, belong to me. No one before or after. Just me." His eyes bored into hers. "Do you understand?"  
  
Her eyes heated, but she said, "I'm not a car, Spike."  
  
Small smile. "You're not. You're my Slayer, my heart, my hate, my love, my beginning, and end. Everything. So I'm not letting you go. Because this fire will never go out, and if you go, it'll consume me, and there'll be nothing left."  
  
The way he was looking at her was making her shake, giving her chills. She opened her mouth to speak. To say something, anything.  
  
Spike shook his head, put one finger over her lips. "No words. I just wanna touch you."  
  
And he did. He smoothed his hands over her face, brushing her hair back, swept his thumbs over the smooth skin under her eyes, traced the line of her nose. He knew. He knew everything that she was, could ever, would ever, hope to be. And he loved it all. But love wasn't an issue right now. They had resolved that. Buffy didn't feel beautiful. And he wouldn't tolerate that. Because she shined like the sun, and sparked a fire of want and fantasies that never ended. She saw it in his eyes, the way the flecks of cobalt in his eyes darkened to midnight when he was enticed, aroused.  
  
She felt a thrill of satisfaction as his mouth molded hotly to hers, his hands tangled a bit roughly in her hair. Gave a small moan as he bit down on her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth to lavish attention on it, before releasing it to beg entrance to her mouth. Her hands smoothed across his chest, heightening his awareness. As their tongues dueled, Spike touched her. His Slayer... his lover, his partner... his... wife. His kiss and touch were defiant. Defiant against anything that would dare attempt to steal her away. ANY outside force against her. Defiant against a destiny they had triumphed against. He was still kissing her, pulled one of her deceptively small hands from his chest, slid it down his jeans. Kissed across to her ear. As he bit at it, sucking on the lobe, he whispered roughly, "How could you have thought you didn't still do that to me?"  
  
She pulled in a breath.  
  
Spike needed to stop. He wanted her, to take her, but earlier, months earlier would have been the time for that... Now, now he had to wait. They could be gentle and soft, he was sure, but not for how long. He couldn't risk his baby girl, when he didn't know how he'd react being with Buffy again. He pulled her head down, to rest his forehead against hers. Bent a smile at her close face. "Think she can sleep now?"  
  
Buffy let out a small huffing laugh, gave a little nod. "Yeah. I think so."  
  
He helped her stand, turned her towards the stairs, and gave her butt a slap as she headed to the stairs. She turned to give him a look.  
  
Leveled a devilish grin at her. Winked. "Next time I see you, luv, you're gonna be in your white fluffy dress. Have a good sleep."  
  
She fish-mouthed at him. "You're not staying?"  
  
Shook his head. "Nah. Bad luck, all that rot." Eyes turned serious. "I love you, pet. Go rest. I'm gonna grab some things, and I'll be out of your hair."  
  
Ok.... not as long as y'all were hoping for. BUT! It IS a start! And I'm gathering ideas for the wedding. And I've got some. and I'm carefully wording MINE!. But please, try to understand that this is my senior year, and I'm kicking my own ass trying to keep up. If I get remiss, say, don't update for a whole month, THEN start emailing me, giving me nudges or whatnot. In anycase, thank you so much for staying with me. And being patient and the great fans I know you are. *hugs* Thanks for the non-abandonment. And for the record, I just had a VERY shitty day. A nice review might perk me up. ; )  
  
Always your... Tequila Sunrise.  
  
PS~ Boys are mean. *teary doe-eyes* 


End file.
